A Good Outing
by SemiParenthesis
Summary: A grumpig only wants someone to like him, a friend, an acquaintance. Someone. A dangerous dare leads to a terrifying situation... a banette, and all he's been wanting? Lemon. Gay/yaoi. Oryan and Xavier belong to Qualske98!
1. A Shy Grumpig

**And a new story! These have been fun! Longest one too, at least so far.**

 **This one is also pure pokémon, no humans in this story!**

* * *

"...and no one knew what to make of these bizarre landmarks, these 'Mystery Dungeons'. It was only the timely arrival of the soon-to-be legendary Lucari-!"

The book the grumpig had been reading was snatched out of his hands before he could finish.

Blinking in confusion at his book just disappearing, the pokémon looked up to find _those_ three smirking down at him. "Really Oryan?" The leader, a smug-faced mr. mime smirked down at him. "Origins of the Dungeons _again?_ You really don't know how to read anything else, do you?"

"You don't know how to do anything fun," snarked another, a disproportionately large combee.

"Yeah, you don't know how to do anything, uh..." the third, a clammy magby stammered. The other two turned to look at him, making his nerves burn up even worse. "Uh, uuuh... CHOO!"

He sneezed, sending a plume of flame from his beak. Clare, the combee, shrieked and flew away from the flames while Silas the mr. mime quickly threw up a barrier. It bounced off the barrier and was redirected at Oryan, the grumpig needing to duck and dive to avoid the searing.

"Tch," Silas scoffed as he tossed the book back to Oryan's feet. "That scared of a little fire?"

The grumpig quickly pulled himself back up, grabbing his book, and trying to look bigger. "You threw up a barrier!" he retorted, trying his best to glare. "I guess you're scared of fire too!"

The mr. mime glanced askew to Roger, the magby looking impressively guilty for nearly roasting him, before turning back to Oryan. "There's a difference between a great gout of fire and bouncing that away, and burying your head in the ground to avoid a few embers. Face it, you're a coward."

"This was ONE thing," Oryan protested, scuffing the ground angrily. "I am not a coward."

"Heh, would you like to prove it?"

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm scared, I'm scared, I admit it," Oryan whimpered as he looked up at the huge abandoned dwelling. He was whispering the admissions to himself, the three who had pushed him into this dare sticking well behind him. It took everything Oryan had to not glance behind him, he knew Silas was just waiting for his chance, and Oryan was adamant not to give it too him.

After trying to stand up to himself, Silas had brought up the old abandoned building, far on the outskirts of Telles Town. It was rumoured to have been built by humans, but those creatures were just a legend to the pokémon around here.

No one went in it. It was said to be far more dangerous than any mystery dungeon. No one went in it, yes, and the rumours said that when the house was found, the brave ones who did go in, did not come out.

"Remember!" Silas called from a safe distance. "You have to stay a WHOLE night in there. Clare and Roger are going to be watching outside so you don't try and run away."

"We what?" Clare hissed to Roger, and Silas continued as if he didn't hear them.

"An entire night. Also bring something from the basement or something, that'll really prove you are brave."

Oryan swallowed nervously, before finding the will to walk forward. He felt the weight of the adventure bag he had packed himself, taunting him over why he needed to bring it along.

The abandoned building was even more terrifying in person. Dilapidated, overgrown, probably structurally unsound. It had windows once, the glass long since shattered and replaced with vines. Vines, vines and more vines covered the ancient dwelling, cracking the bricks making it up and growing from long-rotten panels of wood.

Oryan walked along an overgrown path, only a few patches of stone being seen through the grass, and up to the door. There was no real door anymore, the bottom of the former object having rotted away to nothing, while the top of what used to be the door had fused into the house. Having to get on his hands and knees, the grumpig huffed as he had to crawl into the forsaken building.

"Oh boy," Oryan cheered, sarcastically, as he looked around his home for the night. Looking around, very little could be seen clearly. There were enough holes in the walls the light some light in, but as the sun was setting there was little natural light to guide him.

Focusing, Oryan lit the pearls on his head up with light. The light splashed across the walls, giving him the chance to see properly, while also causing some truly frightening shadows to flicker here and there.

One particular shadow looked like it had eyes, although it was just a smattering of dried redness on the wall. Another was just a weird little statue, that always seemed to be facing him.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Oryan repeated rapidly under his breath. Forcing his legs to move, he began to move further in. Ignoring the ancient staircase, the grumpig chose to instead move along the corridor.

There was a lot of dust around; and if there wasn't dust the ground was littered with either ruin or plant-life.

 _"A grass mon might like this place,"_ he thought to himself as he looked around. Plenty of natural growth, within the slowly degrading building could be seen. _"Or ghost mons. They'd love this place."_

There was a constant ticking sound, that Oryan hoped was just an echo of a drip. Small skittering sounds reached him often, he assumed there must be some pokémon in this building, but to a psychic pokémon the two most likely candidates were both unpleasant.

Rubbing an arm, Oryan decided to just find a place to hole himself up and ride through the night. There was a small set of stairs leading down, probably to the basement, but he was uninterested.

"I can go to the basement laterrr.. oh?" His foot knocked something and Oryan's first response was to freeze up. Once no immense pain and death befell him, the grumpig gathered the nerve to look down.

"A doll. Just a doll." Oryan gave a nervous giggle as the relief flooded him. He'd been watching his step the entire time. He hadn't noticed any doll, or anything at all, in his way a moment ago. But it was dirty, he could see how it may have blended in.

Leaning down, Oryan picked the doll up to get a closer look. It wasn't as dirty as it looked, the stitched cloth just being rather old and frayed, along with dark coloured, giving it a much dirtier appearance.

"Hmm..." he hummed before a new sound spooked him and he darted off. Once Oryan was far away enough to chide himself for freaking out at every little sound, he realised he still had the doll in hand.

It was a simple thing, almost formless, just four limbs, a head and a crudely made tail. It was still in surprisingly good condition for how long it must have laid there, the stitches were fraying but the stuffing all seemed to be in one place, it still had two buttons for eyes and the zigzag stitch for its mouth was all still in place. It was cute, in a macabre way, and forgotten in this old place.

Deciding to keep it, Oryan justified the decision that he now certainly had something to show for his excursion in this horrible place. And if it made him feel a bit better about being in here, less lonely in a good way, than that was just an added bonus.

He wasn't sure where else to go. The few doors he found, were too stiff to open. Or were just a pile of wreckage that led to more wreckage.

"Do I really have to?" Oryan muttered as he looked around, there was nothing but a cave in up ahead. Sighing, he turned back and trudged back the way he came. Coming back to the path he was sure led to the basement, Oryan took a moment to steady his breath, and walked onwards.

The door opened easily, with a overly loud and elongated squeak, allowing the light of his pearls to reveal a surprisingly open room.

"Hmm." Oryan slowly peeked his head into the room, looking up and down and side to side, before edging his way into the room. It had a lot of junk in it, crates strewn about, many broken and their innards spilled across the room.

Despite that mess, it was far cleaner than the rest of the building.

The roof creaked ominously and it felt like the room shifted every few seconds, the weight of the ancient building was getting to be too much for it to bear. Nothing had collapsed yet, however, and Oryan decided this might be a place he could hide out for the night.

There were a lot of places things could hide, but there were also lots of places he could hide!

"No! No, no," he reprimanded himself. "No hiding, I'm brave. I am brave." His hands clutched the doll a little tighter, but he didn't turn around and run back up the steps. This place would do.

After shifting some boxes with a Psychic, Oryan set out the blanket he had brought with him. He had packed a pair of Oran Berries to eat too, but his stomach was -too flip-floppity to handle anything at the moment.

Sighing, he set the berries to the side and curled up. After tugging his curly tail around him, Oryan tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. It wasn't easy. It was cold. Oddly drafty. And there was a clicking sound that was constant enough to be noticed, but irregular enough to be distracting.

 _"I wish I had brought a book,"_ Oryan thought to himself. He dimmed his pearls, but the absolute darkness of the basement unnerved him so he lit them up just enough to comfort him. One hand still had a tight grip on the doll he had found, the soft plush of the object helping him doze off.

It took some focus to maintain the light, however, and that meant sleep would not come easy. It took longer than he would care to admit, but eventually Oryan drifted off into an uneasy rest.

That skittering noise was still there though.

* * *

"AAHHH!" Oryan was screaming.

"AAHHHH!" Whatever was attacking him, was screaming.

"KRAAHH!" Whatever was fighting, was screaming.

Oryan had been sleeping as tensely and fitfully as a grumpig could, body highly attuned to the sounds outside his blanket of safety and ready to wake up if anything amiss happened.

Despite its readiness, whatever hellish monstrosity that descended upon him was too quick.

Oryan felt something coming towards him and he woke up enough to brace before something with talons raked them down his supple flesh, his blood splashing out and drops of the red fluid fell onto the doll he was holding.

The grumpig had shrieked, coarse voice crying out in pain and terror, and he flung himself onto his belly, holding his head and quivering in fear. While willing for the attacker to go away, he had accidentally tossed the doll and its soft form sailed up into the air, hitting the roof, before falling down and bouncing off his back.

It fell in more of his blood as the attacker reared back for another strike.

It didn't have a chance to do anything more than scream.

The sounds of shrieking, roaring, cracking and crunching all echoed through the basement as the grumpig pleaded with everything he knew of to save him. Soon, however, it was clear that nothing would come in time, and he'd have to save himself.

Bracing himself with a breath tinged with fear, Oryan sprung up and blindly groped for anything solid to grip himself too. A sickening wet sound splatted to the side of him, Oryan had his eyes squeezed tighter shut to the point it was hurting, and a low moan of something. He nearly froze again, whatever had landed was close, but his hand touched something soft and plush and he clamped down on it like the worlds most covetous clampearl.

A battle shriek of fear and determination tore its way out of his throat and he ran, sheer volume of voice daring anything to try anything while he was in full grip of the fight or flight instinct.

Something else did brush his arm, but a surge of psychic power blasted that thing away, sending it crashing among the crates. It didn't matter that there were no sounds left besides him.

Oryan ran, moving on instinct and memory to find the exit. Once he crashed into a solid object, he dared to open his eyes. The hollow thump confirmed his hopes as a door was before him. Flinging the exit open, Oryan didn't notice as the old door finally gave up and fell off its hinges, he just ran.

One last shriek burst from his mouth as the exit to the building appeared before him and he leaped, sliding on his belly out the crack of a door and back into the darkened outside.

Oryan didn't stop running until he was well outside the grip of the old house, but as he finally slowed he realised just how little air had circled through his body in the last few minutes and gasped for breath.

With one hand, Oryan braced himself against the ground, while the other held a death grip on the arm of the plush doll he seemed to have grabbed during his mad escape.

"Well, well, well," an annoyingly familiar voice called. Oryan gasped and got to his feet, looking around as the combee Clare and Roger the magby came up to him. "Look at who we have here," Clare continued, snickering to Roger. "A little coward who couldn't last a few hours."

"Yeah!" Roger added, being as eloquent as always. "Not even, like... uh... a couple hours!"

Clare's three sets of eyes all rolled. "Keep trying," she said, before turning back to Oryan. "That's just sad. You know that right? You're rather sad."

"Hey, SHUT UP!" Oryan shouted, the adrenaline still surging through him. "You have no idea what it was like in there. I got ATTACKED!" He shook his injured arm out, not even wincing as he couldn't feel that arm anymore.

"Oh jeez, uh..." for a moment it looked like Clare would let this go, the appearance of total shock on all three faces gave him hope, but soon it drifted back into derision. "Really. That little scratch, pshahahahaha!"

She began laughing, tinny voice grating on everyone's ears. "Ahahah - Roger LAUGH - ahahahaha."

Roger quickly joined in, laughing at Oryan until his control snapped. "THAT'S IT!" He fired a Psybeam at Clare, slamming right into the middle of the combee and knocking her back several meters. She thumped into a tree, frozen in shock.

She fell down a few feet before her wings remembered themselves. "...You are going to regret that."

Oryan's bravado abruptly abandoned him as the enraged combee fired a Bug Buzz at him, the energy of the Bug type move inflicting agony to his senses.

"Yeah!" Roger cheered before Clare snapped.

"FLAME GRILL HIM!"

"Uh, uh yes ma'am." While Oryan was still wincing from the barrage on him he was enveloped in a Flamethrower, causing an entire new level of pain and disorientation.

This, combined with the stress and panic he had already suffered, caused the grumpig to pass out. Slumping forward heavily, he fell partially on the doll he had managed to shield from the flames.

"...Heh," Clare snorted. "Two attacks and he's down? Wow."

"Yeah!" Roger agreed, nudging the downed grumpig with a foot. "And look at what he had with him."

Clare buzzed closer to see before shrieking with laughter. "A _doll_? Pshahahahahahaa. You know what we should do with it?"

"Burn it?" Roger eagerly asked.

"No you idiot, for the love of... burning things isn't the answer to everything!" She snapped at the disappointed magby. "We're going to take it and... actually burning it is a good idea. But if Silas asks, it was my idea."

Roger grinned and snatched the doll out from Oryan's slack grip. Holding it up in front of his beak he eyed the ratty old thing for a moment. "Looks like a pile of junk, probably'll burn good though. Looks like it's got blood on it though, better use a LOT of fire!" He pulled in a deep breath, aiming to let the ash fall on Oryan's head. Missing the grin that stretched over the dolls stitched face.

* * *

"Ugh."

His head pounded like that machamp in town was using it for a punching bag. Something was batting at his face and it was annoying him. Oryan grunted and tried to bat it away, but his go to arm wasn't responding.

He opened his eyes, finding his right arm moving, but numb. The blood on it vaguely alarmed him until the memories came rushing back. "Oh!" He gasped and sat up, then groaned and leaned back as the blood rushed to his head and everything went dizzy.

Once he was well enough to think again, Oryan stood up. Something fell off him and softly thumped against the ground, a quick Psychic pulled the object up. The doll he found, it must have been on his belly. It felt nice to know he still had the plush doll, and at his house no less?

Looking around curiously, Oryan noted that he was indeed at his modest abode. Right on his doorstop no less. "How did I...?" He wondered aloud, before wincing as his head pounded. "Ugh." he groaned and decided to just go inside and sleep. It was still night, he was still exhausted, but now also sore, sorer, in pain, itchy, and rather upset. Sleeping seemed like the best option.

With a hand still holding the plush, he staggered inside and felt around until he felt his bed. Falling into it, he wriggled around for a short while, finding the best position, before exhaustion decided that the current one was and he went to sleep. One arm splayed out off the bed. One leg curled around his tail. The other leg bunched up like he was kneeing the bed, and his other arm splayed over the empty side of his bed.

Empty besides the plush doll, not a drop of blood spotting its form, of course...

* * *

"And so _we_ are the **new** lords of all **be _d_** _frames_!" A combee, that Oryan thought was Clare, but had multiple more combee acting as arms and legs, clutching a staff in her combee arms, cackled. She had Silas stuck to one of her honey slathered combee arms and looking uncomfortably pleased at his current state.

"Yes, _all of **us**_ can see how you fall when looking _into mirrors,"_ he laughed as more honey rained from above, smothering the cackling mr. mime until he was no more. The second cousin of all bedframes, somehow Oryan knew the title had inexplicably changed, rose from behind him as a honey soaked monstrosity.

He would have screamed as its giant combee/honey hand descended upon him, but there was something about the situation he was comfortable with. He was enveloped and leaned into the rippling honey that enveloped him until it turned into fabric.

Now it was claustrophobic and he cried out, voice muffled by the fabric, until he tore a hole in it. Tumbling out, Oryan found himself in a dimly lit basement, the one he was sure he had been in earlier. Except now he couldn't see his hands, feet, or anything else about him. Instead he could see everything in hexagonal shapes, each shape being a perfectly clear view of the room. The room that contained him, a plump and purple grumpig sharing an Oran Berry with a shadowy shape.

All he could make out was its hand, a cruelly sharp and blistered hand, daintily holding half of a berry in its talons.

He felt the irresistible urge to attack himself, as in the him that he could see, despite the aura of pure death that the other figure held. Deciding that he wasn't too smart he buzzed forward on wings he didn't know he could use, or had, and raked the claws he had along his other self's arm.

Then the shadowy figure looked at him and he was swallowed up in all-consuming blackness.

He floated for some time, an hour, a day, a minute, he wasn't sure. What he was sure was that something was not about to happen.

Then he landed on something soft.

 _"Something's happening!"_ a voice that sounded like himself, except really, absolutely, unnecessarily, cheerful, said.

 _"Oh thank you,"_ his voice, again except rather sarcastic, replied. _"Not that I couldn't figure out that myself."_

 _"H-hey now,"_ his voice, this time quivery and nervous. _"I don't think that-"_

That version of him was interrupted by the other two.

 _"Exactly! We are so slow sometimes!"_

 _"I mean that sarcastically, I am more than capable of figuring this stuff out."_

 _"I-I don't, I mean, we-"_

 _"Super DUPER sarcastic, we are just the best when it comes to vitriol!"_

 _"Ugh, could I STOP being so LOUD and CHEERFUL, it's really annoying."_

 _"N-now come on, that's a little mea-"_

 _"WHAAAT!? I don't WANT to be happy? I think you're a little silly, you should have a nap."_

 _"No, NO! I am you, you are me, I want to be happy, but not as incessantly overbearing as you!"_

 _"NAAAAAP~"_

 _"Uh, c-come on, I'm trying to say som-"_

 _"I DON'T NEED A NA-"_

 _"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"_ The nervous voice suddenly bellowed. _"I- I mean... shush?"_

Oryan blinked, he wasn't sure why he needed too in what he had gathered was a dream, but he did so and as his eyes opened again, things were different once again.

"Hmm?" He looked around. It seemed he was back in his bed, except the ceiling went on forever, and he was convinced he could fly. Testing quickly proved such a suspicion to be true.

"Hee, hee, hee," a voice he hadn't heard before giggled. "You are cute, and your dreams are so interesting!"

Suddenly there was another pokémon besides him on the bed. There was a half of Oryan that decreed all things to do with this situation to be 'of the shit' and needed to be woken up from. The other half of him felt like he had worms wriggling over him, so he assumed it agreed. The inexplicable third 'half' of him, however, was all for the company.

Deciding to listen to this mathematical inconstancy, Oryan turned his head.

"Huh."

There wasn't much more to say than that. It was a banette. On a first glance, Oryan could be forgiven for thinking it was female. There was a certain curve to the banette that implied femininity, its fingers were also more than just stubs, longer and slender, a twinkle in its pink eyes promised mischief.

But Oryan knew the troubles of being mistaken for a girl, being smaller than other grumpig and oddly curved for a male himself, and there was just a part of him that knew this banette was a male.

"Intuitive you are," the banette laughed and floated up to circle around him. "Oh yes, cute, interesting, intuitive. But are you clever?"

Oryan cocked his head as the banette continued to circle him. He followed it and realised he had probably spun his head enough times to unscrew it several times over. Fortunately, the dream didn't seem to make all immediate thoughts reality, and his head remained attached to his body.

"So why are you here?" he decided to ask. It felt strange, talking to a dream, but only in the way that it felt completely natural.

"To give you a massage!" The banette replied.

"..."

"Sure." Oryan shrugged, it would probably the normalcy of the response that threw him. He was expecting something like 'to see you dance over an open panel of stones and berries', or something else disorganized and confusing.

"Great!" The banette cheered. "Now, lean over."

Oryan complied, relaxing onto the softness of his bed. His bed felt just as good in real life, except he couldn't fly in real life, so he relaxed content. Ghost pokémon usually unnerved him. Mostly due to the type advantage, but they were often tricksters that picked on him as much as everyone else did. Or less to be frank, everyone else could be quite the pile of asses.

But this banette seemed fine. Gleam of mischief in his eyes, but Oryan would be concerned if there wasn't. "What's your name?" He asked, curious to what his mind had cooked up for the evening.

"Xavier," came the easy reply.

Oryan murmured happily under his breath as he felt the pressure from the hands of the banette press against his back. He wasn't sore, dreams were kind like that, but the feeling was pleasant regardless.

The banette's hands were cold, yet comforting. Strong, yet soft. Literally soft, he could almost feel the plush stuffing inside them. Overall a pleasant feeling, however, and Oryan sighed happily.

"Heh." The zipper closing Xavier's mouth twitched into a grin. "Enjoying the ministrations?" His tone shifted, still without undoing the zipper, into a coy tease. His hands drifted lower, pressing along the muscles in Oryan's back, going further and further until they reached his curly tail.

"How's that?"

"Oh!" Oryan eeped. Xavier's hand pressed into the spot where his tail emerged, sending a pleasurable spark through his body, from his feet to the tips of his fingers.

"Heh..." Xavier chuckled, adopting a sultry tone. "That's not the end of it."

He continued the massage, kneading Oryan's muscles; his calf muscles, the gluteal muscles, everywhere with steady and tireless hands.

However, the banette also teased him. A hand would slip along his thigh, brushing against his balls. The massage on his gluteal muscles, his ass, had his cheeks spread more than once on a lingering moment. An innocent touch, would move just a step further and push it into a more intimate territory, before retreating and continuing like it never happened.

It was doing a fantastic job at frustrating Oryan just as much as it was relaxing him, one part of him soon begging for a touch but the hands never strayed so far...

On the third massage of his calf muscles, Oryan's already frayed control, snapped. "Aren't you going to go... further?" He blushed, then was annoyed he could blush in a dream.

"Further?" The banette asked in a completely innocent tone.

It was too innocent.

Oryan was sure that if he looked back, a halo would be shining above his grinning, smug face.

"You know what I mean," Oryan grumbled.

"What you meean~" Xavier crooned, a hand slipping into his thighs again and pressing into a sensitive part of the inner thigh he didn't know of. But before anything could go even a step further, Xavier pulled back. "Whoops, my apologies, my hand slipped again."

One could hear the shit-eating grin on the banette's face, a common feature to be had on many ghost pokémon.

"..." Oryan fumed silently, he wasn't sure why a dream was teasing him like this, but if he had to take charge...

"I want you to go further," Oryan repeated, but before the banette could continue oozing with smugness, he continued, "I want you to take those long fingers of yours and massage... deeper." Even now, however, he still blushed.

"Like this?" Xavier asked, hands simply pressing between his legs.

Oryan snorted and went to push himself up, show this banette what for, when the fingers suddenly arched up.

"Oh!" Dream-Oryan eeped.

"OH!" Awake-Oryan eeped.

Suddenly everything pleasant and floaty stopped and he groaned. "Ooh..." the pain was back, everything ached, his arm stung and his head pounded.

 _"Why'd I wake up?"_ Oryan thought to himself as he pushed himself up. He wanted to go back to sleep, but had to find a new comfortable position.

"Hey now," a voice, one that shouldn't be there, announced itself. "You're still sore, lay back down."

Oryan became aware of a slight pressure on his back, and two more points that were pressing into him and rubbing. Three more points actually, but the third wasn't noticeable at first.

"H-huh?" He gasped, trying to push himself up again, but something was pressing him back down.

"The massage isn't over yet."

"What?" Oryan grunted and tried to turn his head to whoever was on him. "Get off! Who are you?"

A soft click of the tongue was his only answer.

"Hey! Don't cluck at me, tell me!" Oryan growled, but the hands pressed into somewhere on his back that felt very good.

"Forgot me already?" The voice asked in mock-hurt. "I'm shattered."

The voice was familiar now, the tone, the inflection, it reminded him strongly of someone. But the knowledge was slipping away, almost like a-

"Xavier!" Oryan spluttered, trying to push himself up again, but the massage returned and the aches abated for another moment.

"There we go." He could hear the grin in the banette's voice. "I'm actually impressed that you do remember, quite chuffed I am~"

"What's going on?" Oryan asked, his heart thumped faster than usual, he had a ghost type on his back, one that was in a dream, that was _still_ massaging him.

"Giving you a massage." It was almost like Xavier was reading his thoughts.

"Why?" The grumpig demanded, it didn't matter that it felt good, it didn't!

"Why not?" The asshole replied.

Oryan huffed in response, but didn't speak further, the strong hands of the banette were really kneading some sore points and talking would just make it hurt. He grunted in pain when Xavier pressed into a particularly sore point, but the banette just continued, a little softer.

After some more massage, this time in real life, Oryan spoke again. "Where'd you come from?"

"You know where."

"No... no I don't."

Xavier sighed, hands stopping for a moment before drifting down. "Come on, you're a smart guy, I'm sure you can figure it out."

The massage continued, focusing around his nether-regions this time. It was distracting, and Oryan stretched out his arms to focus his mind. Absentmindedly he realised the doll was gone.

"Oh," Oryan said. "Oh... ooohh."

"There we go!" Xavier cheered. "Now, tell me, where did I come from?"

"You were the doll, right?"

"Yep."

"That's creepy."

"Oh sure," Xavier scoffed, hands slipping under Oryan's tail. "The haunted doll is creepy. The dream invading and double massaging is completely normal."

"That's creepy too," Oryan confirmed. "Considerably so."

"But it feels gooood~" Xavier crooned, enjoying the pleased grunt Oryan gave. "That's why it's okay."

"That's your excuse for where your fingers are?" Oryan asked, before gasping.

"Just... tell me to stop." Xavier's voice took on a different quality, a raw sound of want. The ghosts fingers had been dancing around Oryan's pucker for a while now, Oryan would bet that such an area is what woke him up in the first place.

Now he was going in and Oryan was enjoying it, a new kind of massage, a deeper massage.

"I'm surprisingly okay with this," Oryan murmured as Xavier went in deeper. "Ah... yeah, I don't think I'm still dreaming, but I feel safe with you."

"That's... something to hear," Xavier replied, fingers pausing for a moment. "Ghost's don't hear stuff like that. Feels nice."

"You protected me didn't you?" Oryan asked, remembering the basement. "From whatever attacked me. Why?"

"You're cute," Xavier responded, grinning when Oryan moaned. "And you picked me up, I'm not sure how long I was in that place... it wasn't a wreck when I last remember it."

"That's... ah... that's a long time, that's been abandoned forever."

"I wonder how the world has changed? How's this?" He arced a finger up, pressing into something really quite good.

"G-good!" Oryan moaned. "Yeah, I uh... good. Um, why didn't you ever leave?"

"I was asleep."

"For that long? Why?"

"I wanted to sleep. Fore... for a long time."

"Why'd you wake up?"

"I got blood on me, kind of kick-started the whole 'ghost' thing."

"Oh... from when I got attacked."

"Yeah, bloody bug," Xavier muttered darkly. "How's your arm?"

"Stings a bit."

"I think I can make you forget the pain."

* * *

Oryan moaned softly. He was still on his stomach but Xavier was no longer giving him a back massage.

"Ah..." the grumpig gasped, giving the banette cause to grin.

Xavier had unzipped his mouth, allowing the ghost's tongue to come forth, a long, black and silky organ, Xavier's tongue quickly found its way against Oryan's pucker. The tight ring of muscle giving in after so long against the insistent prods of the banette's tongue.

Soon, Xavier's tongue was all up in Oryan and was driving the grumpig up the wall with pleasure. He could feel it, probing in, everywhere. His walls tried to squeeze down on it, but as they tried the cold tongue loosened them, lubed them. The tongue was an odd sense of not 'cold' but still not anything resembling warm, silky soft as if it was made of satin cloth, yet as strong and firm as a normal tongue, if not stronger.

Xavier chuckled softly as he pulled the grumpig further and further into the grip of pleasure. Oryan was twitching and shifting as the pleasure caused his limbs to want to move, to press back, to get more of it.

Xavier had one hand spreading Oryan's cheeks, to get better coverage, while the other drifted along further and wrapped around the hard member of the grumpig. There was a slight twirl to the others cock, just enough that it would feel wonderful in something else.

For now, however, Xavier was more than content to lightly pump at the twitching cock while he ate Oryan out. Oryan certainly seemed to agree with such a sentiment, if his impressively high-pitched moans were any indication.

"Hah, ah!" Oryan gasped before finding his words. "Th-that's the best you've got?" He taunted, feeling Xavier stiffen behind him. Shaking his rump in the banette's face, not a difficult task with his face buried in his ass, Oryan continued. "I thought you said you were experienced."

"Heh," Xavier chuckled darkly as he pulled back slightly. Oryan wondered if maybe he had gone too far, the sudden burst of confidence now flickering like a candle in the wind. "I thought maybe to ease you in, but if you insiiist~"

Before Oryan could think any further, something prodded his ass again. He felt the confidence return once he recognised the feeling to be Xavier's tongue and went to say more, than another prod was felt. And another. And two more.

"Uh...?"

"Heh."

"OH!"

Oryan squealed and arced his back as four things entered him. Each object was quite thin, but they were long, and all prehensile. "W-what is- ahh..."

He managed to turn his head enough to stop Xavier's zipper pulled all the way open. Before, to let his tongue out, he only opened it halfway. Now, beyond just his tongue, three glittering black tentacles emerged from his mouth.

Each seemed smooth at a glance, but as they were currently snaking their way inside of Oryan, he could feel the difference. Each was textured, and in a different way. One felt like it had scales, causing a most wonderful feeling as they slid against his walls. Another felt like it had barbs, soft ones that made him clench each time it moved, the last had ridges, causing him to twitch each one that went in or out.

With his left eyelid twitching, Oryan tried to find the words to speak, but Xavier's hand found his cock again and all attempts floated away in the wind.

Each tentacle was formed from ghostly energy, causing a wonderful yin-yang bombardment slam through Oryan. One one hand, his body was trying to resist it, it didn't hurt but it was so _wrong_. Another part absolutely reveled in the 'wrongness' and easily won over the first part.

With the handjob on top of the rimming, Oryan found he couldn't last any longer.

Gasping sharply he pushed himself on his hands on reflex as his body stiffened up. All sense of pain left him as a most wonderful sensation washed over him. He cried out as he orgasm'd, body clenching down on Xavier's tentacles as his cock spurted cum all over Xavier's hand, and Oryan's bed. At one point he had crashed back down on the bed, but he wasn't aware of that for another thirty seconds.

"Heh, hee, hee." Xavier laughed from behind him.

"Hwah?" Oryan attempted, failing to word properly, before composing himself. "Damn."

"Indeed." If Xavier had eyebrows, he would have raised them. "That was pretty intense for you I imagine, but we aren't even close to being... 'finished'."

"Yeah?" Oryan said, without stuttering. "What have you got 'big guy'?"

"Oh how I love this newfound confidence," Xavier chuckled. "Roll over."

Oryan complied, hissing slightly as he knocked his arms injury. Before they went any further, Xavier stepped up, literally on Oryan's stomach, and examined his arm.

"Uh... it's not nearly as bad as it looks," Oryan lied. "Seriously, it hasn't even been hurrrtii-!"

The grumpig gaped as the banette opened his zipper, only allowing his tongue out, and began lapping at the injury. "I uh... hah." Oryan leaned back, face flushing as the numbing feeling of a ghost licking you removed the pain in his arm. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome," Xavier grunted as he realised his arm, almost unwillingly. "I should have done that earlier."

The brief moment the banette looked guilty was replaced when Oryan kissed him. Instead shock graced his features.

"...You taste weird," Oryan noted after pulling back, the banette remained frozen still for a moment longer, before cracking a wide grin.

"You basically just slobbered over a doll!" His tongue waggled out of his mouth a few times as he winked.

"Oh shut up!" Oryan pouted, going red. "Not like I've ever done it befor... never mind."

"You are so cute," Xavier whispered under his breath, quiet enough that even Oryan barely caught it. Before the grumpig could deny his cuteness, his mouth was covered with the banette's hungry one.

The zipper got somewhat in the way, but Xavier made up for it with a long and highly mobile tongue.

"Ah!" Oryan gasped when they parted so he could breathe.

"Just too cute."

Xavier let his gaze fall downwards, towards their bellies and further down still. Oryan had gotten hard again from all the touching and kissing, and Xavier's arousal never left, he just gave awareness to it.

"Huh...?" Oryan muttered as Xavier stepped back enough to get off him.

"You like~?" Xavier winked again, but even he was surprised when the grumpig grabbed him. "Woah!"

"Yes."

Before Xavier could figure out what just happened, he had been flipped upside down and held by the annoyingly taller grumpig. As his head was righting itself from the sudden spin, a warmth on his aching cock snapped him right back to reality.

Oryan had sucked Xavier's cock right into his mouth, washing the ghosts cock in the warmth and wet of another's mouth.

"Oh fu-ahh," Xavier moaned, his soft face rubbing against Oryan's member, giving him an idea.

"Mmph!" Oryan squeaked as his own cock was taken in by the ghosts soft, soft mouth. It was like silk, as was his cock. A distant part of Oryan wondered just how many types of fabric went into Xavier, but such musings were better left for later as he could already feel the expert banette's mouth teasing him along to the brink.

Determined not to be just a taker, he redoubled his efforts on the banette's cock, licking along the tapered end, tongue flicking the tip, before kissing and sucking his way down to the thick base.

"Mmm..." Xavier moaned, the sound bliss to Oryan's ears, as he lazily sucked on Oryan's cock. The grumpig was only being cuter in the banette's eyes and decided he wanted to hear more adorable squeaks.

He let his zipper fall all the way open and a tentacle, or three, slipped back out. One snaked its way alongside his tongue, grabbing and squeezing at the grumpig's cock. A second tentacle curled around Oryan's balls, giving only the gentlest of tugs and squeezes. The third found its way back to the grumpig's pucker and went straight in, Oryan already being relaxed enough so that it didn't hurt, merely was a surprise.

Xavier was glad he had no blood, or else it'd be rushing to his head with how long he was held upside down. Benefits to being a ghost type, he supposed. Oryan had enough blood for the both of them anyway.

On Oryan's side, he was beginning to thrust slowly, pushing his cock further into the banette's silky throat, before rocking back to grind against the tentacle inside him. He knew he wasn't going to win this race, but perhaps a draw.

 _"Ghost's aren't the only ones with tricks,"_ he thought to himself as his pears lit up. With Xavier upside down, and burrowed onto his cock, he didn't notice the shine. Oryan generated a Psybeam and then caught it in a Psychic hold, stabilizing it into a nice and rounded dildo.

"Heh, heh, hwo!" Xavier was chuckling to himself, feeling the grumpig's cock twitch, balls pulling up and walls tightening, heralding his orgasm, he was not prepared.

Oryan had slowly, but relentlessly, pushed the generated dildo into what he gathered was the banette's anus, choosing correctly. The sudden entry threw Xavier far off his game and he gagged, somehow, as his cock twitched and sent a stream of ghostly precum into Oryan's mouth. The taste was... something, but less. Either way, interesting.

Xavier moaned before he could stop himself before cutting off, regathered his thoughts and surged forward. He had been thrown too far, however, and he could feel the peak coming too fast for him to prepare for. Sucking harder, he ground his tentacle into Oryan's prostate and felt the grumpig squeal. He grinned, at least he got him there first.

Oryan's orgasm was even more intense than the first, flooding Xavier's mouth with salty seed. After the first three jets, the banette gave up and moaned loudly, vibrating Oryan's sensitive cock, and cum buckets into the grumpig's mouth.

Oryan swallowed, as did Xavier, until their cocks stopped twitching.

With arms a little wobbly, but still firm, Oryan flipped Xavier back up and pressed their mouths together again.

"Hah... yeah," Xavier moaned when they separated, he loved the picture Oryan's face told, red and sweaty, yet eyes burning with lust yet resolved. Deciding to have fun trying to 'resolve' it, Xavier danced a hand down to grab Oryan's cock. The grumpig huffed a breath, his cock still very sensitive, but gave a grin back as Xavier stepped back further.

The grin slipped when Xavier grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him, knocking him back on his back. "Heh." Xavier grinned as he spread Oryan's legs, a blush lighting the grumpig's face. "Cute."

"I'm not cuuu-ah!"

Oryan tossed his head back as the breath whistled out of him as Xavier slammed his cock in. "D-damn," he muttered, leaning back up as Xavier finished pushing him.

"You alright?" The ghost asked, sounding like he was trying to sound nonchalant. "Not to... big?"

"A little warning," Oryan growled before sighing, trying to relax his clench-hold on Xavier's silky penis. "But no, you're just right."

Xavier's grin returned to being real and he chuckled. "Good, you're almost as tough as you are cute." He pulled back right as Oryan pouted, turning the pout into a moan. "That's the spirit..."

With the grumpig too focused to catch his brilliant humour, Xavier just started to thrust. It was empowering in its own way, a larger mon moaning before him, cock spearing the tight insides of the grumpig, body clenching down and moan after moan bursting from his mouth.

A Psychic no less, normally one of those wouldn't let him come within ten meters, but this one not only let him, he was begging for him.

But despite the passion and pleasure of the moment, Xavier couldn't help but think of those bullies from earlier. They may have been the catalyst for his meeting with this grumpig, and he may have already taught them a lesson, but he knew Oryan could take one more thing.

"Hey now," Xavier said, stopping completely. He almost whined, feeling the tight warmth of Oryan tugging and squeezing at his length, but something even better was to come if all went well.

"Why'd you... why'd you stop?" Oryan asked, taking pauses for breaths every few seconds.

"I want you." Xavier leaned in, body pressing slightly against Oryan's cock, and nosing the grumpig face-to-face. "Inside of me."

It was cute, Xavier thought to himself, to see just how red Oryan could go. But what was even more satisfying, was seeing the thoughts and questions fly through his eyes, before finally settling on determination.

He didn't have to speak, that'd only sully the moment.

Oryan grabbed him by the middle and pulled him up and out of the grumpig in question, dragging the banette over his cock, before the tip paused somewhere near Xavier's tail.

"Ready?" Oryan asked, getting a wide grin in response.

"Do you need to ask?"

"Just being po-lite!" He slammed Xavier down, spearing the banette on his own slightly twisty penis and getting and sharp gasp as rewards.

"Ah! Ah... ahahaha, I know exactly why I like you." Xavier grinned lazily, pain was something pleasurable to many ghosts, but none quite as much as banette.

He could feel his insides rearranging themselves to fit Oryan, something not as life-threatening for a banette, but immensely pleasurable. Having the solid, warm rod of a purely living pokémon was hitting spots inside the banette he never imagined he could have.

Pink eyes glistening with pleasure and grin so wide his face was nearly splitting, Xavier just leaned back and relaxed as the grumpig let out all his frustration and bounced the banette on and off his cock like nothing before.

Xavier could feel it, taste it, know it. Banette were attracted to emotion, and all types had their own appeal. Positive emotion were fulfilling, satiating, wholesome. Raw emotion was strong, unconstrained, almost whispy as it flew everywhere, and negative emotion was like eating the most wicked of treats, absolutely delicious but one that you shouldn't only eat.

Somehow Oryan was giving out all three. He was jubilant, delighted, outright simply happy at this situation. There was the passion, slamming the banette on his cock again and again, there was little control there besides holding him in place, letting him feel the softness of the banette and the tightness as he clenched, somehow, around his cock. And there was the negative emotion, fury, pain, spite, all towards those who never looked any farther than the surface.

It was a cornucopia of sensation, and for a banette that hadn't felt anything in many, many years, it was too much to withstand.

Screaming nonsensical words, Xavier came and came hard. Dark grey seed spurting from his flopping cock, leaving trails along Oryan's chest, belly, crotch, face, even his ears, pillows and wall.

The grumpig couldn't last any longer once he felt his partner clench up and holler in pleasure, howling as he slammed the banette down and held him in place as his warm, living seed burst into the banette's walls and seeped into his body.

"Haah..." Oryan gasped as the lights stopped flashing and the world stopped spinning.

"Eee..." Xavier made a sound, tilting to the side.

Oryan caught him so he didn't just plant his face into the bed and smiled, pulling the spend banette off his softening cock. It was dawn now and light was beginning to attempt to enter his home, jokes on the sun though, Oryan had blinds.

Deciding the day could just be slept away, Oryan gently laid Xavier on one of his pillows. The cheeky banette smiled and mumbled something, a tentacle slipping out before he retracted it. Oryan leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, before pulling back and blushing red.

He quickly got comfortable, facing the other way, and missed the similar smile that stretched over Xavier's face. Xavier was still for a moment, before deciding to the Reversal World with everyone else, and draped an arm over Oryan in a hug.

The grumpig's ears flicked up, before he smiled and leaned into the touch. They went to sleep together, the next day could be faced, together.

* * *

 **Oh how adorable!**

 **This one was a tonne of fun to write, so much fun, you could probably tell :P**

 **Both the dialogue, the characters, the weird dreams, the mr. mime that was a _bully!_ Ha! I just picked three** **pokémon at random off a randomizer, but still, mr. mime... hahaha.**

 **Ah... this was quite enjoyable to write.**


	2. A Cocky Banette

**Well... a second chapter! What madness is this?**

 **To the kind guest who gave me the second review on this story, so much thanks! That's probably the best review ever! So thanks ^^**

 **I hope this is something you still like, it's a lot longer, got lots more lemon in it, but also plenty more story. Even more!**

 **So much so that I'v decided to split it into two chapters! Already it's twice as long as the first chapter. So halving it is probably a good idea.**

* * *

"Mmm..." Oryan moaned.

Soft motes of light were drifting through his wooden window, splashing across his face and interrupting his sleep.

Or, at least, would be interrupting his sleep if he was asleep to begin with. Having an overly-attached and rather lecherous banette around made things as simple as sleep, quite a hassle.

"Mmph," Oryan grunted and the whole idea of sleep abandoned him.

Cracking his eyes open, he tossed his sole sheet aside to deliver a, what he thought to be, fierce frown down at the banette between his legs.

"Hmm?" Xavier hummed back. He couldn't do much more with a mouthful of grumpig cock stuffing his face.

"Do you mind?" Oryan asked, already yearning for more sleep.

In response, Xavier sucked and Oryan took in a sharp breath. Now that he was fully conscious, he could feel everything even sharper and it felt wonderful.

But in that most devious way that Xavier was, right as Oryan was enjoying it, he pulled back. "Nope!" Xavier cheerfully replied, once his mouth was free of dick.

To Oryan's dark look, the banette gave him the picture of utmost innocence, positioned in the ray of sunlight. Snorting, the grumpig propped himself up in bed, before standing and letting him fall forward, smothering Xavier with his greater bulk.

"Comfy?" Xavier mumbled out from beneath him, voice being drowned out by his placement.

"With you under me?" Oryan murmured sleepily. "Yes."

The grumpig could feel the derisive expression the banette wore, and knew it for how fake it was. "You're lucky you're warm." He felt be said from beneath him, Oryan simply hummed a non-indicative response.

It was a nice feeling, in so many varying ways, having Xavier squashed under him. The most pleasant at the moment was the contrast in warmth, the banette was always cool to the touch, even on hot summer days, and it was rather stifling in his house now that the months were turning to heat again.

So in this case, Xavier was perfect to lift the haze an overly warm morning could inflict on ones mind.

"Okay, I'm awake," Oryan said, rolling off Xavier. The banette fixed part of his head where a thread was fraying and smiled.

"And to think I believed only I was going to have some fun this morning." Xavier's smile turned to a grin and he pounced.

They only nearly fell off the bed, Xavier would insist later, as he caught Oryan by surprise and was tackled back into the bed-sheet.

"I have you now, my pretty," Xavier hissed, zipper opening to allow his tongue to slip out. Running the silky smooth, and freezing, tongue down Oryan's neck he felt the Psychic pokémon twitch and a strangled moan escaped Oryan's maw.

"Oh no," Oryan said back, bemoaning his fate. "Whatever will you do with me, you dastardly villain?"

Xavier said nothing, ran his tongue down further and felt Oryan kick out a leg in a spasm of pleasure. He only made it past the grumpig's shoulder before laughing. "Dastardly villain?" He squeaked, before completely collapsing in gut-busting laughter.

"It's not that funny?" Oryan shot back, giving Xavier a ruthless glare. He lasted only a few seconds before he laughed too, Xavier's laughter was infectious.

By the time Xavier calmed down, it was too late for him to do anything. Oryan had kept his composure a little better and had used the banette's distraction to flip the table on him.

"Hmm?" Xavier hummed at he tested the restraints that had been tied around his arms, Oryan's bed-sheet. "Using cloth to restrain a haunted doll, an interesting method, one I can respect, with a delicious dose of irony." He pulled at one of the bindings, but Oryan had tied them well.

He moved his eyes from the bindings to the one who had caught him. Oryan's face was flushed and he was panting, also stroking his hardened cock. "There's a sight," Xavier sighed as his own member reacted and Oryan dropped his hand, using it instead to crawl over to him.

Oryan did the same to Xavier that Xavier had done to him, lick his neck, and Xavier only snorted once before moaning. There was always something different when one was solely touching the other. In Xavier's experience, touching any part of Oryan felt like breaking every rule, jumping the fence, eating the forbidden fruit and doing what he was not supposed to do, touch life. In Oryan's case, Xavier felt like he was licking cloth. Something so... odd. One was not meant to lick cloth, in the same vein that a Ghost pokémon and a Psychic pokémon generally weren't meant to sleep together.

It was daring, it was out-there, it was something others whispered about and something one didn't do if they wished to be accepted. Two months ago, Oryan would not have licked cloth, in the same way he would not have even thought in _that_ way about a Ghost pokémon.

Here he was doing it anyway, and by the sounds Xavier made when he really starting pressing down with his mouth, it was appreciated.

"Heh, heh, ha..." Xavier moaned, cracking an eye open to look down to Oryan, sucking on his neck. "Jeez, if you suck any harder you might suck the stuffing out of me."

Oryan flicked his eyes, up to the banette's twitchy face and gave one more nibble before pulling back. Grinning in a way that would have been impossible for him two months ago, Oryan leaned up and touched his nose to Xavier's face. "I think I'd prefer a different kind of stuffing."

There was a moment of silence for Xavier to digest that collection of sounds being formed into words.

"Pfff HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Stop laughing!"

Xavier continued to laugh, even after Oryan gave him a light thwack on the head.

With tears pricking his eyes, Xavier managed to speak through the giggles. "You don't need, heh, make everything sound so perfect!"

"If it sounds perfect." Oryan pouted. "Why do you keep laughing?"

Xavier pushed a bit of focus in and phased through the sheets tying him down. Quickly returning to being solid, he leaned forward and gave the lightest of kisses on Oryan's mouth. "Partially because I want you already, you don't need to try and, uh, 'get me up for it'." To emphasize he ground his hips forward, touching their tips for a pleasant moment.

Oryan was silent, but a soft smile began to creep its way over his face.

"Mostly because you sound ridiculous though," Xavier said, offhandedly, and Oryan's warm and bubbly feeling returned to outrage.

"That's it," Oryan growled and pinned Xavier to the bed. The banette's grin only increased and he wriggled like a particularly determined magikarp and they began to roll. Oryan was pumped up, but Xavier was physically a lot stronger and soon enough, the banette had the grumpig pinned.

"Now then..." Xavier hummed as he raked his eyes down the heaving flesh of Oryan, the grumpig still struggling to break his cloth-iron grip.

"Oh no," Oryan spoke as disdainfully as he could manage, which wasn't nearly as much as he'd like to believe. "The dastardly villain has me, whatever shall I do?" He started pointedly at Xavier, but the banette didn't laugh.

"Heh," he allowed, although he was privately cackling on the inside. "Clever, but this 'dastardly villain' has some particularly insidious plans in mind for you." His zipper mouth opened again, but Xavier only allowed his tongue out. Swooping down, he sunk Oryan's cock into his mouth and continued what he had started earlier that morning.

Oryan scoffed and grunted, tried to shift him again, but Xavier could feel the strain his muscles were giving to try and escape his grip begin to falter. "Hah, haah..." the grumpig panted, tried to move, and this time Xavier let him. His grip remained solid of Oryan's upper body, but he relaxed some pressure on his lower one and caused Oryan to accidentally thrust into his mouth.

The grumpig gave a sharp, high note as the pleasure sparked through him, and before he could reason his mind out of it, was thrusting steadily into Xavier's smooth mouth.

It was too early to take time and so Oryan didn't slow down, thrusting harder and faster as Xavier slurped his cock down.

Oryan groaned loudly as Xavier relaxed his hold on the grumpig, letting him rear up and grab his head with his paws. "Xavier~" Oryan crooned, holding the banette's head tightly as he gave sharp, shallow and rapid thrusts.

There was a faint thought, deep in the back of Oryan's head, thinking he was forgetting something; but any and all thoughts were washed away as he orgasm'd, flooding Xavier's mouth and giving the banette cause to add his own moans to the crescendo.

"Mmm..." Xavier sighed as he heard his name and was flooded with the warm seed of a purely living pokémon, enjoying the warmth before pulling back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply basking in the feeling of being awake.

Xavier muffled a giggle as he felt Oryan's arm shift, and his paw began snaking its way around the banette's body, reaching for one area in particular.

Xavier paused Oryan's paw with his own and answered the questioning look he received. "As much as I'd LOVE too, you're going to be late for school." It was fascinating, really, to see the dawn of understanding light Oryan's eyes, before the flood of panic washed it away in a surge of action.

The banette yawned and stretched, leaning back comfortable to watch the show as Oryan fluttered about, his psychic abilities going haywire for a moment, trying to grab five-to-many things.

"Calm down," Xavier called, Oryan ignored him. "You're not THAT late, and I say you deserve a day off. Come back to bed." Xavier topped it off with a lecherous grin, one that Oryan gave a half-glance to before rushing back to his panic.

"I'm just after ONE last thing, where is it? Where is it? Where IS IT?" Oryan's voice grew steadily more high-pitched with each passing moment he did not find his book.

Pouting, none of Oryan's attempted glares or frowns was ever as powerful as ignoring him, Xavier hopped off the bed, snuck the book he had hidden to stall out Oryan's departure, and held it up victoriously. "This what you're after?"

Oryan turned to look at him properly and brightened in such a way that Xavier felt both inordinately pleased for receiving that expression, and guilty he had hidden the book to begin with. "YES! Thank you!" He hugged Xavier and snatched the book with his own paws, not his Psychic attack. "This thing always gets away from me, well not anymore!"

He ran out the door laughing, leaving behind literally everything else he had gathered in his panic.

"Ahahahahahahahaa..." Oryan came running back in as Xavier gathered all the items up and set them, properly so they wouldn't fall out, in his carrier bag. "Thanks!" He grabbed the offered object and turned to leave again, but this time Xavier stopped him.

"Just for a few more minutes, could you stay?"

Oryan stopped so suddenly he lost his balance and fell onto his belly, landing with an oomph.

"Heh," Xavier came to his side and helped him up. "Have a nice trip?"

"It was lovely," Oryan replied, getting to his feet. "But not as nice as seeing you again!" He winked and grinned and Xavier was certain he'd start floating if Oryan didn't stop being cute.

Deciding to actually float, Xavier lounged in mid-air, pushing his face up against Oryan's cheek at the grumpig waited him out.

"So..." Oryan began, wondering if Xavier was going to do more than just smile creepily at him. "What's up? I really do need to go."

"Can I come!" Xavier exclaimed, loudly, right against Oryan's face.

"Uh..." After blinking off the disorientation, Oryan wasn't sure how to answer. "Why?"

"Why not?" The banette's grin grew wider.

"That's not an answer," Oryan replied.

"That's your opinion." Xavier grinned back.

Sighing and pinching his nose, Oryan decided to ask a more specific question. "Is there a reason for this sudden interest in my studies?"

"Of course!"

Oryan waited. And waited.

"Are..." he furrowed his brow at the banette now doing a very slow spin. "You going to explain why?"

"Maybe."

Oryan felt a pinch of irritation begin squeezing at his temple and he took a breath to drop his blood pressure. "Is there a reason you are being so obtuse?" Xavier's grin grew wider yet again and Oryan realised his mistake, quickly adding in. "Xavier, please."

All at once, Xavier's borderline malicious grin dropped. "Oh fine, play the name game." Oryan didn't actually refer to him by his name that often, something that befuddled and amused Xavier.

Oryan straightened up, happy he was going to receive his answer and then dash off to the days toils. He waited and waited. Before his blood pressure would rise from frustration again, Xavier spoke. "Do you not want others to know about me?"

Oryan froze, never being ready for _that_ kind of question.

"I mean, we don't go out together," Xavier continued, the closest thing to a frown he could make, marring his face. "Apart, sure. You go to school, I wander around, take one of those 'Rescue Missions' and come back. Where we then come in here, your house, and not leave together. Ever."

Xavier stopped, and waited. And waited. He felt a little form of ironic amusement at his waiting and tasted the emotions flowing from Oryan. Apprehension. Shame. Embarrassment. Guilt. Fear. The tiniest scrap of annoyance, an emotion that disappeared before he could even begin to taste it. It was all very interesting, but the focus to tell the difference in emotions gave him a headache and Xavier stopped.

Blushing hard enough it could be seen through his purple face, Oryan spluttered for some time before finally finding his voice. "I know what you did to Silas," he muttered, averting his gaze.

Xavier blinked a few times and found that, for once, he was the one with no words.

"I didn't think much of Clare and Roger, them suddenly leaving me alone was just a welcome break," Oryan continued, thinking of his first month with Xavier and how nice it was that two of his bullies were no longer going after him. "Of course, the fact that they were in urgent care from Healer Sis for two entire weeks may have attributed to them not being around. I was able to shrug that off, I wasn't going to ask them what happened, and they weren't talking anyway."

Deciding to speak up, Xavier found his voice and interjected. "You don't know what they were going to do to you!" Several tendrils escaped his zipper before he realised and Xavier forced them back in, closing the zipper right after.

"Then came Silas," Oryan continued, acting as if Xavier didn't speak. "He was still himself once he decided he could still torment me, even without being backed up by his cronies. The last time I saw him was three weeks ago." Xavier blinked at that, he wasn't aware Oryan had seen him at all since he had fixed that mr. mime issue. "Yeah. Clare and Roger weren't talking, but eventually I was too curious not to go asking. He won't wake up now, and convulses as if he's trapped in an endless nightmare. Pretty spooky, reminds a few folks about some terrifying rumours from some time ago."

Oryan finished speaking and waited, this time observing Xavier's reaction.

Xavier seemed to be tripping over the words he was trying to say and, if this wasn't such a serious topic, Oryan would heartily enjoy watching the banette to be the one flabbergasted for once.

He found his tongue eventually and Xavier took a breath. "That is exactly it." Oryan blinked, expecting Xavier to at least deny the not-quite-said accusation. "I don't know how the world has changed since I've been asleep. In my time, putting someone in a nightmare, even one as bad as that, was considered a much better thing than to kill them. And maybe it still is?" Xavier shrugged. "But back then, very few pokémon would have been upset about something, yes traumatizing, but still able to be undone. Find a drowzee, or just a strong enough Psychic, and Silas will wake up. But," he added, seeing how Oryan was still going to snap at him. "I understand. What I did was to far, even to a pathetic, spiteful little bully who is not even worth a THIMBLE of you and-"

Oryan cut Xavier's rant off with the type of small sigh when someone knows they are forgiving you, but still mad. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry for acting like this, I've just been a little paranoid that someone would scoff at me or something and you'd curse them."

Xavier gave a shuddery shrug and tried to laugh. "Heh, you're either thinking a bit much of yourself, or a little too little of me. I think I need a kiss to make up for that." He closed his eyes and awaited the kiss he knew he'd fail to get.

Oryan gave him a small peck on the cheek, causing Xavier's eyes to pop open.

"I was in the wrong, and I'll try and make up for it. But!" He added at the overly pleased expression Xavier wore. "I am still upset with you. You cannot push someone into a nightmare like that. I didn't even know you banette COULD learn Nightmare, but regardless you need to learn how to behave." Xavier floated down to the floor and sat, staring at Oryan.

"So that means I need to be taught? Right? With some practical work, not just lessons!"

Oryan nodded and Xavier whooped. "YES! I get to go out with Oryan today~"

"Not today."

"We can go to the park, the closest Mystery Dungeon and the-" Xavier paused as the words registered. "Huh?"

He turned back to see Oryan leaving. Before shutting the door, Oryan called back to him. "I'll take you out when you do what you didn't do in this conversation."

"What?" Xavier gasped, and clawed forward. "What didn't I do?"

"Think about it," Oryan sang as he closed the door. "Because I'm not taking you out, until you do," he finished with, voice muffled through the door.

Slowly the top of Xavier's head drooped as he sunk down onto the floor like a petulant shadow. "What did I forget...?"

* * *

"Is this really the best place for today's lesson?" Xavier asked Oryan. It was a treasured moment on the grumpig's part, Xavier looking uncomfortable. The banette was always composed, to some degree at least, rarely letting anything ruffle him. And while he didn't intend on making it a routine, he knew how it felt to be uncomfortable, it was quite pleasing to learn that the Ghost pokémon still felt things like discomfort.

They were in the first restaurant of Telles Town. Also its only restaurant. It was a very novel thing, enclosed building with little fires shaped like litwick, called candles, lit up the room and each table even had a candle. The owner was a porygon-z, already known to be a little... not-quite-there, but this was considered to be a new level of crazy.

Didn't stop the place from being well visited by the townsfolk AND adventurers who had heard of the place. The town decided that if it brought in the adventurers and their money, the weirdness was fine. 'Quirkiness'. 'Whimsical'. 'Curious'. 'Droll'. All were words the townsfolk considered using in place of 'weird' or 'crazy' nowadays.

Oryan hadn't exactly partaken in the experience yet. It wasn't that he didn't have the money, the place was hardly expensive, more he really only heard of it near the beginning and didn't want to seem anymore weird and outcasted than he had already. He wasn't bothered with that anymore, plus he had someone with him to go too! If that someone was a, potentially, murderous Ghost than all the better, let the people stare.

While he did intend on today to be a new lesson, Xavier was already doing so well that Oryan thought to relax the strings and have a chat as well.

"So today Alex wanted to talk to me. Me! No one wants to talk to me, I think I made it far too awkward for him to ever wish to look at me again, but what progress!" Oryan thought to recount his day, another day of school, learning how to make things, survive in Mystery Dungeons, all that good stuff.

"Who is Alex?" Xavier asked, performing the perfect amount of polite waiting and eagerness to know. Inside he was wondering how best to consume the souls of all that conspire to hurt Oryan, but not so many seemed up for that anymore.

"He's a lucario, and pretty popular because of that. Never mean or even arrogant, nothing like... some people," Oryan coughed, Clare and Roger still left him alone and Silas was still asleep. Although apparently a gardevoir strong enough to wake him up had been found and contacted. "Just nice, but he normally wouldn't notice someone like me."

Xavier watched this with a critical eye and took a small taste of Oryan's emotions. Glee, delight, slight embarrassment at his belief of having made a fool of himself. And... well that can not do.

There was a bit more than just admiration there, and Xavier decided to replace _that_ with something far more fulfilling.

"So there he was, talking to me, and... Xavier?" Oryan returned from the land of lala's and past moment to realise Xavier was not in his seat across from him. "I... Xavier, where d-did you. Oh."

He looked down.

Crouched between his legs was the most devious banette of all. Forget a halo of light, Oryan was certain he could see red horns.

"Xavier!" Oryan hissed, trying to clench his legs together, to no avail, the banette was far too strong. "We are in public, Xavier! Xavier!"

"Oh yes," Xavier murmured, at least he was quiet. "Yes. Keep saying my name, I love it!" The banette did look flushed, somehow.

"You cann-aah," Oryan gasped and looked down to his salad, hoping to the legends that no one heard him.

"Shh," Xavier shushed from between his legs, stifling a laugh at the outraged look Oryan dared to glare down at him. "Someone might hear you."

"Someone might _smell_ me if you don't stop," Oryan hissed, pretending he was hissing in rage and not pleasure. Despite the scene, or perhaps because of it, he was already hard and leaking.

"You're a Psychic, block the smell from going any further than our table."

Oryan grumbled, but he realised he wouldn't be able to leave the table without the 'issue' being resolved and so tried to maintain what he hoped was a Safeguard strong enough to stop anyone from smelling anything.

"Prepared?" Xavier teased from below, Oryan decided to just ignore him until it was all over. He was already planning the next lesson, why and WHY you do not do this in public.

Thoughts of chastising and plans and lessons quickly floated out of his brain when he felt something a lot tighter than Xavier's mouth wrap around his eager member. Gasping, again louder than he'd like, Oryan glanced down to find that while he was pretending that all was fine and focusing on maintaining the Safeguard, Xavier had twisted around and, for lack of a better term, sat in his lap.

No matter how many times they switched it up and who was giving 'it' to who, Oryan was always reduced to gasping whenever Xavier had him rut the banette. There were few more appropriate words for how Xavier felt than silky, he assumed it was due to being a banette in particular, but Oryan never had the pretense of mind to think to actually ask.

All he did know was that he had a soft, yet tight, tunnel around his cock and the banette was not letting him out any time soon.

Oryan caught himself before he moaned loud enough for the owner to know what was going on as he remembered he was in public. The table they had was secluded, it was best when dealing with Xavier to have privacy, and a quick glance around spoke of no one was looking towards them.

Oryan let his head fall back down, resting on his chest, as he watched Xavier perform several excessively lewd acts under the table. It was impressive just how flexible the banette was, there seemed to be no end to just how far he could bend. Right now his feet perched themselves over Oryan's own feet and Xavier's body was pointed forward, except he had leaned back and was grinning right up to Oryan's flushed face.

 _"You like that?"_ Xavier mouthed and Oryan felt him squeeze down for a moment. It succeeded in pulling a short moan from him. Oryan tossed his head, deciding it was best not to look directly at the embodiment of sin that was currently bouncing back and forth and instead towards the kitchen.

Where a waiter just left.

A ledian.

The ledian that took their orders for salads a few minutes ago.

And he had salads.

He had salads.

He had-

"Salads!" Oryan squeaked, jerking his head back and right back to Xavier. "Okay, okay," he said and grabbed Xavier by the shoulders and tried to pull him off.

"Well now..." Xavier chuckled from below. "I never thought your accidental pleasure names included Salads. And I thought dice jockey was strange, remember, three weeks ago when you yelled out-?"

"Xavier!" Oryan cut him off. "The waiter is coming with our salads!"

"And?" Xavier asked, still bouncing.

"You, you-you, you know what that means!" It was all Oryan had not to yell, there was only half a minute left at best left.

"If you want me to stop, tell me."

"What?"

"Go on, tell me."

Xavier continued to rock back and forth, completely silent now and slow enough that no sound was generated in the first place. Oryan bit his lip, almost hard enough to taste blood, but he said nothing.

"Table six?" The ledian waiter asked as he buzzed in, two hands holding each plate. "Salads for appetizers."

"Uh yes, thank you," Oryan said, face heating up like nothing he'd felt before. Xavier was still moving. "My friend is just in the bathroom," he continued, gesturing a little too wildly at the empty seat in front of him.

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your meal." The waiter buzzed off and Oryan breathed out a harsh breath.

Glaring underneath the table he hissed. "I can't believe you just did that." He gnashed his teeth but felt Xavier tighten in response.

"I'm surprised too," Xavier breathed under him, Oryan could hear the telltale sounds of Xavier getting close. "I never thought you'd be so kinky, I like it."

"Wha? ME! You started this."

"And you looked that waiter right in his weird eyes as I sunk down on your cock. I liked it, you liked it, no one knows, there is no shame~"

Oryan just groaned in response, a groan that went higher in pitch when he felt Xavier completely pull off him. "H-hey? What?"

Xavier slithered back into his seat and took a bite of the salad. "Well," he said through a mouthful. "I'm hungry and you seem a bit too nervous to give what I'd _really_ like to have."

Oryan snorted and crossed his legs, it was absolutely not fair that Xavier would leave him so blue-balled.

"...You know, it is not considered polite decorum to start something like that and not finish," Oryan muttered through heated cheeks.

"Oh?" Xavier leaned across the table, leaning over the remains of his salad to do it. "So what do I do to, uh, 'correct' my performance."

"Get under the table."

"Oh! So forceful."

As Oryan knew the outcome of this discussion, and also knew that Xavier would drag it out for the maximum insanity-inducing effect, he simply grabbed him in a Psychic and pulled him under the table.

"I like it," Xavier finished, voice muffled by the table. Oryan took a careful bite of his own salad, wondering where THAT had come from, but those thoughts pleasantly flowed away when he felt Xavier back up on him again.

"Safeguard still up?" The lecherous banette asked and Oryan scoffed, and discretely checked, before replying.

"Now you're the one who's bashful?"

"Funny how we seem to switch sometimes, now shush."

Oryan did shush, needing to go as far as biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out loud and giving the entire restaurant a show to go along with their dinner.

He could really only sit there, legs not being long enough to touch the floor, but Oryan still did begin to rock his hips back and forth. Subtly, he was still hyper-aware of all the other pokémon around, but his body wanted more and he couldn't hold everything back.

"Mmph." Oryan clapped a paw over his mouth after a small grunt left his mouth, a little louder than he would have liked. The simple sounds of his heart beating and breathing were beginning to seem too loud to him now.

Xavier thrusted back and forth, the banette was an expert at bodily control and he refrained from slamming down and touching their bodies together, to do so would create sound and while he didn't care if anyone saw them, he knew Oryan did.

He was learning, if just for Oryan's sake.

Dropping his fork because he couldn't seem to remember what it was for, Oryan carefully moved his paws down below the table. Capturing Xavier in his grip on one of his slower thrusts, he pulled the banette right into his lap and ground their hips together.

Xavier made a small sound below him, a low hum of pleasure, that sent a sharp spark through Oryan. He was already so close from the teasing, the environment, from Xavier's wonderful body and he couldn't take it anymore.

Breathing in sharply and holding his breath, Oryan spasmed for a moment as his cock let loose everything that was building up. With each burst of euphoria, Oryan jerked and pulled Xavier against him further, cock unloading his cum into the banette each time.

Slowly, carefully, Oryan let his breath out and relaxed his grip. His climax began to caper off and he tested the Safeguard, thankfully it was still working, before letting Xavier go. His member, still sheathed in Xavier, was still twitching, but it felt good again as Xavier began moving off.

And... back on.

And off.

And on.

"H-hwah?" Oryan spluttered and he nearly cracked his head against the tip of the table in his haste to look back under. Xavier was starting again, thrusting his body and shooting the most interestingly intense spikes of pleasure through his body.

Oryan nearly squealed as all the tapering feelings returned to his cock with a vengeance and his softening member went rock hard again. "I-I ah." Oryan braced himself against the table, nose touching the wood, as he fought to suppress the cries trying to burst from his throat. It felt good, was a word too soft for what was happening.

"Xavier!" Oryan half-shrieked, half-whispered, as he felt his climax returning again. It hadn't been even two minutes since he came before and his cock was still so sensitive.

"Xavieeer~" Oryan moaned, several decibels too loud, as his paws felt like they were going to crack the table with his grip.

Oryan tried to take a deep breath again, but each time Xavier pushed back the air seemed to whoosh out with the movement. It was almost like he was burning, cock already hit the levels of sensation he had came to before and yet not enough this time. Squeezing his eyes closed, Oryan prayed to the legends that he wouldn't scream in the next few seconds.

Right as he peaked, again, everything stopped. For a brief moment, in a distant part of his mind, Oryan wondered if he had accidentally prayed to The Great Nightmare instead and was being punished for it, but then Xavier's hand was on his cock and pumping furiously and he never even remembered the thought.

Taking sharp, deep breaths Oryan composed himself all while his cock unloaded all over Xavier's face, he felt the devilish tongue of the banette lick all over him as his cock spurted and likely drew out several more loads. Letting the air out in bursts, Oryan congratulated himself in not screaming the authorities down on this place and finally relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Only to reopen them to a concerned ledian buzzing right above him.

Mentally screaming, but trying to keep a straight face, Oryan noticed that Xavier was back up on his seat. And still had streaks of Oryan's own semen covering his face, only a brief glance of his tongue as his pulled itself in, taking not all of their actions with it.

"Just indigestion," he replied, feeling like he just may have indigestion from the stress. Forcing his horrified eyes away from Xavier, and hopefully the ledian's too, he tried to smile, but grimaced. Which was more effective. "Ate too fast; it was just too good."

"Oh yeah." Xavier grinned, tongue coming back out to sweep some more of Oryan's cum off his face. "That dressing was fantastic, I basically just buried my face in it!"

Oryan saw the ledian's eyes flick back to Xavier before dawning understanding, and probably some relief, flooded his face. "Of course sir, only the best at this establishment."

Relaxing considerably, their ledian waiter scooped up their plates and buzzed off to the kitchen.

Oryan stared at Xavier in silence for a long time. Their proper dinner was served, and eaten, in silence.

Finally, at the end of the night, Oryan could only think of one thing to say.

"That was fun, I can admit. But inappropriate."

Xavier laughed. "But of course, or course of butt?" He winked. "You sure enjoyed mine today."

"Please don't spring that on me again out of nowhere," Oryan pleaded as they reached his door. "What if someone saw? Or I couldn't block the smell?"

"No one saw, or smelled," Xavier waved him off.

"But they could have!" Oryan protested, setting a paw on his doorknob. "I don't think I could handle that."

Xavier stared at him in a rather long silence, certainly for himself, before placing his hand on top of Oryan's paw. "Alright, I won't spring that on you again. I'll give you pleeeenty of warning beforehand."

Grinning, he turned the knob and glided into the house. Oryan followed with a grumble. "You just enjoy my discomfort, don't you?"

"Nah." Xavier shook his head, while spinning slowly in midair. "I _do_ enjoy that delicious taste you give off when you're feeling things strongly though."

* * *

"So the pokémon of the area DO know about me, but they don't know about us," Xavier began, a few days later. "They know me as a mysterious and exotic foreigner. Even though I, uh... heh 'lived' here longer than literally anyone else. They know you, as a student at the school, learning to survive in the world. Which I still think is both a stupid and genius idea. Heh, learning in a controlled environment."

Shaking his head in bemusement, Xavier waited for his answer.

"Okay...?" Oryan tried to make sense. "Cool."

They stared blankly at each other for an uncomfortable moment, before Xavier realised he didn't ask anything. "Oh! Haha, I didn't actually ask you."

Smiling himself, Oryan chuckled too. "Heh... so... are you going to a-"

"I want everyone to know."

"-sk? What are you going to... oh."

Xavier nodded, standing firm. "The pokémon of this area know about me, they know about you, but they don't know about us. And I think it's time."

Oryan nodded slowly. "I see. Okay..." he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say next.

"Look," Xavier said. "I know the idea makes you uncomfortable, but all this hiding and dancing around is wearing me down. We've known each other for over three months now, the pokémon around here like me because I go on a lot of Rescue Missions, and I've never failed. So I'll actually say please, please can I come with you to school? And Mystery Dungeons? And lunch? And places that are more than just here and the odd, mostly-abandoned area you take me to?"

Oryan nodded. "Yes, I uh, no, I... um... I think?"

Xavier took in a breath, and let it out, no matter how pointless the action may have been. It did, however, cause Oryan to subconsciously copy the action and he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Right. Yes. Okay."

Xavier's face split into a wide smile, it looked almost too big for his face but it was Xavier's happy smile.

"But you have to know," Oryan continued, quickly as to not ruin the moment completely. "I get into my head a lot, like... so much. I can think myself into a panic hole any hour of the day. I'm probably going to freak out, and try something or say something completely stupid, moronic, and outright wrong. Don't take it to heart when I get freaked out, because I most likely will."

Xavier leaned over and gave him a lick on the cheek. "I know. But you don't do that as often as you used too, right?"

Oryan gave a weak shrug. "Well... not around you, but... yeah, I think I don't."

"Try not to think."

"It's what Psychic's do."

"Good thing you'll have a spoopy Ghost type to snap you out of that."

"Wait. Does that mean you know that whenever you lick mee~" Oryan's words melted into a croon as Xavier tossed them down onto the floor for some fun.

 **The Next Day**

"I can do this," Oryan repeated for the fiftieth time. "I can do this." He was staring at the doorknob, nothing seemed as terrifying too him in this moment than that piece of wood. " I can do this."

"You coming?" Xavier's head peaked through the door. It would have been surreal, to just see his head hanging there, if he didn't do it so often Oryan was desensitized to it.

"I can't do this."

"Uh, uh, uhh." Xavier waved a materialized hand. "You promised."

"B-buut," Oryan spluttered, trying to pull himself back, but Xavier's hand caught his. "I."

"Nope." Xavier pulled him until he thumped against the door. "You promised. Don't break it."

There was a strange quality to Xavier's voice, enough to send Oryan's fur straight up. "What are you saying?"

He felt Xavier release him, allowing the grumpig to pull away from being squashed against the door, and Xavier stepped through.

"I'm saying that'd be mean." Xavier pouted and all weird feelings faded. "Please don't be mean."

"I..." Oryan sighed, bowing his head. "Sorry, this is what I was talking about, me going crazy."

Xavier's, almost, frown brightened up and he grabbed Oryan's hand again. "Welp, no worries, you've got me to drive you crazy! No need for your own mind to do that."

He phased right through the door, still holding Oryan. A loud thump and a muffled, "ouch." Caused Xavier to cringe and he gave a weak chuckle. Quickly opening the door he peaked his head through the gap.

"Heh," he tried to laugh it off. "Whoops."

Oryan sighed and forced himself to his feet. "Between you and the door I'm going to go mad by the end of the day." This time, however, he left the house voluntarily and joined Xavier on the path to the learning area.

The 'school' of Telles Town was little more than a clearing with a big tree. There were desks fashioned by some timburr a long time ago and there were a few rumours that the seats were older than the big house in the woods.

It briefly occurred to Oryan to ask Xavier if this was true, but decided the banette didn't want to be reminded of all the time he had missed while in the big house.

There was also a fairly large building that the head teacher, only teacher, principal and town leader lived in; and if the day was particularly miserable, the old emboar would teach the class inside.

Today was a bright and sunny day, however, and so today's learning was to be held in the shadow of the big tree. Sometimes, Oryan wondered why class was held five days in a row each week. Old Oars the emboar would teach them one aspect of teaching and survival a week and usually they had in down pat in a few days.

It was all worth it in the end, though, as Oars would take them all into a Mystery Dungeon at the end to demonstrate what they had learned, focusing on the aspect taught that week. Last week they had gone into the Shabby Shallows armed with just Sleep Seeds. The group that used the fewest moves for the dungeon won a Perfect Apple.

That was how it always was, whoever followed the prompt the closest, and actually finished the dungeon, would win a perfect apple. Last week it was Alex and his team that won. Alex's team usually won.

Today, Oryan was nearly late to class. Having suffered through his panic episode took more time that he would have liked, compounded with Xavier's impatience, he was incredibly nervous.

On the face of it, Oryan knew he had little to worry about. Xavier DID behave himself when around others and he'd gone off alone plenty of times, even made himself a bit of a hero in the area. A small part of Oryan hoped that his relationship with the banette would make him more popular, perhaps then he'd be able to make friends without Silas, Clare and Roger ruining everything.

Yet at the same time. _"They haven't been bothering me at all, and I still don't have any friends... well, except for Xavier. Maybe."_

Trying to shake the thoughts out of his head, they had arrived at the big tree, Oryan composed himself.

Old Oars saw them coming and gave a gruff welcome. "Almost late Oryan." Was his way of saying. "Pick it up or else you WILL be late."

Oryan scuttled forward as fast as his legs would carry him and zipped straight for his spot, Xavier floating serenely behind him. More than a few pokémon stared at Xavier, but the banette didn't seem to notice anyone else. Clare and Roger edged away, but beyond fleeing and screaming they couldn't go far.

Puffing slightly, Oryan tried to look not-flushed and ready to learn. Old Oars raised a fiery eyebrow and flicked his eyes from the panting grumpig to the grinning banette beside him. "Are you aware you brought a guest? Or are you being haunted unknowingly?"

Oryan tried a weak chuckle, but couldn't stop a moment of panic grip his heart. "N-no. I know he's there..." Oryan trailed off and stiffly turned, gesturing vaguely to Xavier. The banette waved, but said nothing. "This is Xavier," he introduced, as casually as he could possibly make it.

The effect was ruined by the borderline golett impression. It was like he was an automaton with how stiffly he was moving.

Despite the rather average introduction, most of the class gasped anyway. Oryan cringed, expecting cries of monster and foul fiend, he still remembered what Xavier did to Silas, but instead there was a chatter of conversation, wondering if this was the very same banette who had saved such and such.

Only Old Oars didn't seem too impressed, he did raise his other eyebrow though. He settled the class with a clearing of his throat and nodded to Oryan and Xavier. "Indeed." Oryan breathed a sigh of relief. "However I must ask?" Only to clam up again. "Why is he here? As an experienced explorer or high caliber, what do you hope to get out of this class?" He turned the question to Xavier, leaving the obviously nervous grumpig to sigh in relief.

With all eyes on him, Xavier breathed deeply. It was fascinating to taste all these young emotions. There was the rather strong and odd taste of panic mixed with confidence from Oryan, but from the rest he could taste a more distant fascination, eagerness and nervousness along with fear and disgust. Xavier had a feeling he knew where those were coming from and he turned a grin on a certain combee and magby, enjoying how they cowered back from his mere smile.

He didn't linger too long, however, as Xavier didn't want Old Oars to have reason to distrust him. Even if he wasn't the town leader, and therefor able to have Oryan removed, he'd hesitate before crossing him. One didn't get as old as the emboar was, without being powerful.

Turning his gaze to Oars, Xavier rested his head on clasped hands and did a slow rotate in midair. "I've heard SO much about you and this class, things even I had never thought or considered before. Clearly there is wisdom to be found here, at the beginnings of things, so I thought 'Why not'?"

Oars grunted. "Indeed."

"Why else would I be here?" Xavier floated down, nearly resting on Oryan's head. "Besides watching this cutie in his element."

Oryan went a whole new shade of red as confused, curious, and interested looks were now sent his way. Xavier didn't mind the brief slip of attention falling off him, he was of the opinion that Oryan could use an ego boost.

He gave Oryan a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and dropped the floating, falling into a reclining position, leaning against the taller grumpig. Xavier decided to taste emotions again, he was close enough to Oryan he'd be able to tell which ones were his. There was embarrassment, no surprise, but also some understanding. Xavier grinned, he knew Oryan was not only smart, but clever. A building determination could be tasted until it overwhelmed the nerves the grumpig allowed to hold him back so often.

"Yes." Oryan nodded, answering that unasked question. "He's with me. Is that okay?" Oryan turned the question to everyone, but Oars decided to take it like it sounded and not for what it was.

"A veteran explorer is always welcome in class, perhaps he'll show some of you a trick, perhaps he will learn something too." Oars gave Xavier one last, long and searching look, before calling the class to order.

"As began yesterday," the emboar began, voice not the most interesting to listen too. "We will continue the lesson on types and their match-ups. Today's will be Ghost and Fire..."

* * *

Xavier floated serenely.

Well. He acted serene, his mind was nothing like serene.

The part of him that liked to get out and run amok coiled inside him like so many seviper. He had thought to perhaps let it out carefully, in controlled doses, mate with Oryan in public and that would calm it down.

Instead he was more frustrated then before.

Normally this aspect of him was muted, distant, it was barely even a factor. It was a dangerous part of him, Xavier would readily admit that to himself, but it wasn't all him. Just a part; everyone had their inner parts that they didn't even admit to themselves.

Xavier knew it had to do with being a Ghost pokémon of his exact type. He was a Base Banette. He was never a shuppet, he didn't evolve to become a banette like most banette did nowadays. He knew he wasn't the first banette, such a claim was laughable, but due to his beginning he was slightly more in-tune with tasting emotions, as well as the roiling aspect that so many Ghost pokémon feared.

He wanted to do something crazy, sitting around and listening to Old Oars drone on and on about why Fire pokémon were capable of lighting fires was boring him. Even watching Oryan was making him antsy, the grumpig was just sitting there, concentrating and looking cute. The small frown on his face, as if he was slightly annoyed by something, was his listening face and Xavier found it adorable.

The twirl of his tail was cute.

The pearl on his stomach was cute.

His big ears were cute.

His paws were-!

* * *

Oryan gasped and jolted, almost hiccuping as he felt something slam right through him.

Oars noticed the sudden movement and paused his droning. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no," Oryan said, widening his eyes slightly. "I just really need to go to the toilet. May I be excused?"

"Of course." Oars nodded and watched as the grumpig scuttled away. It was odd though, he could have sworn Xavier was floating around him not a minute ago...

Oryan moved with uncharacteristic speed until he was into the designated toilet area.

"Okay," Oryan gasped, speaking to the air. "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun," Oryan replied, lips curling into a smirk.

"W-what?" He asked himself.

"I couldn't take it any longer," Oryan explained. "You sitting there, looking irresistible."

"How am I irresistible?" He demanded his paw as it moved down to his crouch. "Did you not see Alex?"

"Forget him," he snarled and Oryan felt his body almost come back under his control. Xavier reigned in his anger and maintained control over Oryan's limbs. "You have me."

"It looks like I just have myself," Oryan snapped back, he was not prepared to be suddenly possessed by his... something.

Xavier didn't respond, just continued to knead his sheath until it began to react. "So that's what it feels like for you," he sighed, feeling everything Oryan was.

"Could you..." Oryan managed to obtain control over his other paw and grabbed the uncontrollable one. "Stop molesting me here?"

To his surprise, his paw did stop. "...Please?" Oryan's own voice was so light he had trouble hearing himself.

"What?"

"Don't tell me to stop." His whole body trembled with something he wasn't sure of. "Please?"

Oryan could feel more of Xavier than he ever had before, there was something raw about his voice, warped just slightly by Xavier commandeering it, but also something else. In that moment he knew that if he did tell Xavier to stop, the banette would. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel it.

Slowly, he released his other paw. "Go ahead."

Xavier spoke with his voice, sighing in palpable relief as the trembling stopped. With added eagerness, he rubbed Oryan to maximum hardness and began to stroke his throbbing meat, sighing and crooning at the borrowed sensation.

"It feels like this for you?" He panted, shivering for a whole new reason.

"Y-yeah." Oryan breathed, jacking off himself had never felt quite like this but the addition of Xavier still made it feel like he wasn't alone.

Slowly, tentatively, Oryan moved the paw he had control of down further and began gently rubbing his balls, enjoying how Xavier gave a sharper moan with Oryan's own voice.

"D-damn," Xavier hissed as Oryan felt them get close. "Either I'm usually bad and you take forever to orgasm, or this is incredible."

"This is just..." Oryan breathed, moving a bit rougher to add that additional level of slight pain that they both loved. "Incredible."

They shuddered together in orgasm, Oryan's seed spilling from both of their touch and marking the ground with ropes of white. The feeling in his legs went away but Oryan didn't crash to the ground, Xavier was able to keep them steady.

"I... this is probably going to feel weird," Xavier explained while leaning Oryan's head back. In Oryan's opinion it felt plenty weird for his body to be talking to himself with his voice, but decided to just let the banette do what he needed.

Something felt like it was coming up. Like he needed to cough really badly, while still being able to breathe normally. He did cough when the sensation reached its apex and a shadowy cloud burst forth.

Falling to his knees while being sent into a coughing fit, Oryan tried to catch his breath while Xavier, the proper banette, manifested in front of him. The banette gave a shiver that Oryan missed before rushing to his side.

"Hey, hey," he said comfortingly, letting Oryan lean against him. "You okay?"

"Ugh," Oryan intelligently replied. "It feels like I coughed up my soul."

Xavier shrugged, a small grin pulling at his zipper. "Weeelll."

"That's not what I meant." Oryan swatted Xavier's arm, before gripping it as his balance left him again. "Okay, that's totally what I meant. You are a bad influence on me."

"Heh, the worst," Xavier agreed. "Let's get you home."

"Wait! What about class?"

"Oars will understand," Xavier reassured. "Unless you want to go back to class smelling like you just jacked off?"

Oryan grumbled, mutinously, but answered as he knew Xavier would make him. "Home."

"Home it is!" With strength unbefitting his smaller stature, Xavier picked up Oryan and ran off cackling like he had stolen a grand treasure from a dungeon master.

* * *

 **Okay I'll cut it off there. This is not over, one more chapter! I hope you all enjoy this, more lemon, plot and cuteness with the next chapter!**


	3. A Dangerous Outing

**As promised, here is the third chapter. Probably won't take as long as the second one did, since I already have it half done!**

 **Well... it didn't take as long as the two months of the first, but I really should have had this one out in a week, not over a month. Sorry about that.**

 **As said before, the second and third chapters were originally one massive chapter, so this one starts off right after the previous one ended.**

 **To the guest who is just amazing, you know who you are, thank you. It's people like you that make all the hours writing more than worth it! Thanks ^^**

* * *

"Come ooooooonn," Xavier whined, clinging to Oryan's leg. "Pleeeaase?"

"Why do you want to come anyway?"

"Because I'm boooored."

"You were bored in class, why should this be any different?"

"We had fun, uh, out of class."

Oryan stared down at the banette wrapped around his leg. It was the last school day of the week that he had revealed Xavier to the class, and word spread quite quickly.

It was amazing how quickly things changed. Beforehand he was the grumpig who lives alone, but still young enough that he should be taught in the school. He was barely even 'just there'.

By the second day he already had others wanting to talk to him. While Xavier and him had been seen together before, he had always manipulated the area to be largely deserted and never stayed very long. Now that not only everyone knew they knew each other, but knew they were together, everyone wanted to talk to him.

It was everything Oryan had ever dreamed. Even Alex was chatting too him like they were old friends. It was insufferably annoying.

He was fairly antisocial by nature, on top of being an introvert. He certainly wanted friends and companions, it was nice to have others actually noticing his existence, but a break would be nice. He was only four days into this surge of popularity, apparently Xavier had done a lot more than he had offhandedly mentioned, but Oryan was already waiting the days off with thinning patience.

The attention bothered him. Not because he received it only by being in a relationship with Xavier, that honestly didn't bother him. Oryan wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him. It just did.

For now he had a field trip to prepare for. The weekly descend into a Mystery Dungeon. Old Oars never chose a particularly dangerous one, and didn't tell them where they were going, so majority of the preparations Oryan suffered through was psyching himself up.

It'd help if the clingy banette on his leg would let go.

"Well you cannot possess me in the middle of nowhere again," Oryan snapped, finally dislodging Xavier with a well-timed leg shake. They hadn't actually discussed the happenings on that day, Oryan fell asleep halfway home and didn't know what to say afterwards.

"Of course," Xavier nodded, picking himself up. "I'll give you plenty of warning beforehand. Five... maybe even ten minutes."

He grinned his too-large grin at Oryan, but was met with a stony silence.

"Okay, I have to ask," Oryan started and Xavier's grin began to fall. "What the hell happened then? Why DID you suddenly jump into my body, something I may add, I had no idea you could do?"

"Well, I-"

"And furthermore," Oryan continued, cutting through Xavier's words. "Why were you so afraid of me telling you to stop? I could feel it, you know, when you were..." Oryan's mouth pinched, as if he didn't want to say the exact word. "Possessing me. Is that like how you taste emotions? Although I couldn't taste anything..."

Oryan crossed his arms and stared down the shorter pokémon in front of him. Xavier shifted uncomfortably, opening his mouth to speak several times but losing whatever words he had gathered.

Oryan sighed. "Fine. If you really don't want to tell me, then I-"

"I'm a ghost," Xavier said, snapping through Oryan's words like they weren't said. "A real ghost. An actual haunted doll. You know the legends about banette? I know you do, you went and researched right after I went and barged my way into your life." Oryan gave a slow nod, blinking rapidly. He did, in fact, research all he could about banette and learned the legends. That's what they were, after all, banette evolved from shuppet who came from eggs. Like all pokémon do.

"It doesn't happen very often, I think," Xavier continued, eyes looking at everything but the frozen grumpig in front of him. "But sometimes, yeah. A doll that is abandoned, but was formerly loved **_so_** much gathers enough... I dunno, energy? Enough energy that it can act as a conduit for wandering spirits to latch onto and this creates a Base Banette. Sure, most banette now come from shuppet, who come from eggs, but some still come-to-be like the legends said."

Xavier finished and stood in silence, waiting out Oryan's reaction. He didn't try to taste the grumpig's emotions, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Oryan's mind flew as he tried to absorb all that information and fit it in ways that made sense to him. After blinking a dozen-too-many times he swallowed, took a breath, and spoke. "So... what does this mean? You're looking for your owner, I... ah, sorry. Former owner? To what? Curse them?"

Xavier shook his head. "No," he said simply. "I don't need to look."

Oryan let that sentence hang in the air, and decided not to ask. "Alright. Then what? Why does that make you possessing me out of nowhere any different?"

Xavier's zipper began to open and a tentacle slipped out before he shoved it back in, hand pulling the zipper closed. "It means there is a little more to me then a normal banette, as normal as any banette could be. The part of me that was, is, the doll and the whole 'messed up' part of my former spirit latching onto this body feels the need to be let out every once in a while. It's when I get a little more... frisky I suppose is the word to use."

"So... at the restaurant?"

"Yes. And I really didn't mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable, shocking I know." He gave a grin, although it was a little forced. "I just get a wild idea, and usually I control it quite well. I do have quite good control over myself, and there is no need to look so disbelieving. I let it out around you because, well... I trust you. I know you can reign me in if I go too far, and I would never go so far that you couldn't get me to pull myself out of it."

Oryan nodded slowly, digesting this. "If that's the case, then why did you tell me NOT to tell you to stop?"

Xavier gave a nervous chuckle. "Well that was a little bit of the crazy knowing that I would stop if you asked me too, but for some reason I was really pent up that day. I would have stopped, but it would have hurt. In a bad way, I mean."

"So what?" Oryan frowned. "I tell you to stop, you will, but it'll hurt you? That's not fair."

"No, no!" Xavier quickly waved his hands to stop that train of thought. "Normally I can stop with no issues, no pain, no nothing except some blue balls. Plus, you know me, I'm a banette. A little pain is good for me, even if it is bad."

Oryan still looked uncertain, so Xavier grinned extra wide for him.

"Well..." Oryan sighed. "Alright." He rubbed the back of his head as Xavier relaxed, smiling slightly at the glee he could see. "And you can come on the field trip today. But you have to behave."

"YES!" Xavier whooped and jumped into the air and didn't let gravity pull him down. He hit the ceiling and then gravity took over, falling back down with cry of pain. "Ouch." But was otherwise fine.

"Let's go!" The rather exuberant banette cheered and pulled Oryan through the, thankfully open, door. "You can be on my team!"

* * *

"Could you BE anymore crazy?" Oryan hissed as Xavier finally slowed down. "And what did I say about behaving?" He had been barely able to close his door with how fast the banette was carrying him away, and he needed to use Psychic to manage it.

"You said I had to behave on the field trip~" Xavier stuck a tentacle out and winked, Oryan groaned and pushed his face away.

Rubbing his arm, as Xavier had been tugging just the one extremity to bring him along, they fell into the edge of the crowd of students.

Not everyone seemed to be here just yet, so there was waiting and mingling to be had. Oars didn't mind, just as long as no one ran off again, he made sure to give Oryan a frown just to be sure.

Shivering from the frown, Oars was utterly terrifying when he wanted to be, Oryan tried to focus on Xavier and making sure the banette didn't try and possess anyone. He could read between the lines, Xavier had promised to give him warning if he jumped into his body and he wasn't sure if the tricky banette would try and play the 'exact words' clause. He was prepared to give him hell for it if he did.

Fortunately, Xavier was on his best behaviour. This only made Oryan more anxious, but Xavier liked to tease and knew the grumpig would get worked up over all the theoretical misdoing he was not going to do. But to let him think it? Why not?

Also Oars was there, the emboar was scary even to him.

"It's been really good, thanks."

Xavier blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed a certain lucario coming up to talk. Oryan had his back to Xavier, and was cheerfully discussing the dealings of the week with Alex, who seemed far more interested in the discussion to possibly be genuine.

With Oryan's back to him, Xavier was able to frown all he wanted at the popular lucario. The frown deepened into a glare and further into a snarl as they continued chatting, it got to the point where Xavier's aura was nearly visible to those who _weren't_ aura adept for Alex to notice him.

Xavier could taste the change of comfortable interest and possibly more, he wasn't sure he was too far gone to be certain, to a sudden jolt of fear. Alex flinched back, clearly able to really see Xavier's form for a moment, before Xavier completely shut it off.

Oryan noticed the change and turned, curious, to see a disinterested Xavier staring off into the clouds. Confused, he turned back to Alex who seemed to have recovered.

"So... that Xavier. He's... interesting," Alex said, giving a short hum. "How'd you two meet?"

"Oh!" Oryan's ears flicked upwards as he remembered what had happened after. It took him a few short moments to categorize his thoughts and flip right into the setting that made Xavier look the best. "He saved me when I was attacked."

Xavier's attention had returned from the clouds to the pair in front of him once his name was mentioned and he listened as Oryan tried to explain without giving too much away. It was only too clear, to Xavier at least, that Oryan was thinking of the old house and not trying to mention it. And the dare from the bullies that had made him enter in the first place, and not trying to mention it. Or what happened to those bullies afterwards, and not trying to mention it. Or the scyther that had attacked him in the mansion, spilling Oryan's blood and waking Xavier up properly, and not trying to mention it or what the banette did to that scyther.

"From what?" Alex was pressing and it was making Oryan uncomfortable. One of Xavier's eyes went black as he restrained himself, it would only upset Oryan. If he did it now, or even when they were alone. Even if it was an accident in a dungeon...

Xavier reached up to cover his eye and sent a hidden Shadow Claw through it, the pain doing the job and calming that 'aspect' of him.

"From a scyther, actually." Xavier entered the conversation, smoothly gliding in as if he hadn't just stabbed his own eye. There was no evidence anyway. Oryan looked to him in surprise and Xavier explained. "It was a bit of a panic, with the whole Bug type advantage and all and I didn't think Oryan got a proper look at his attacker." Oryan shook his head, he hadn't known it was a scyther. He remembered the sounds and hadn't wanted to ask what it was, or what happened to it. "I taught it not to attack cute, innocent, adorable Psychic types and brought Oryan back to his home."

He laid a possessive hand on Oryan's shoulder and stared into Alex's eyes. There wasn't much you could hide from an experienced aura user, but even an inexperienced one like Alex could see the warning Xavier was giving off. He swallowed, fought his own instincts to attack or flee and instead breathed a sigh of relief when Oars called the class to order.

"Today you will be sent into the Misty Woods." A ripple of delight and apprehension flowed through the assembled pokémon, the Misty Woods had several rumours floating around it and usually only serious pokémon entered them. "Settle down. You'll be sent in teams of four, each pokémon of a different type, to maximize your chances of your group performing or, yes I'm serious, receiving an attack of increased effectiveness. This lesson has less strict rules for completion, however, and the goal is simply to finish the dungeon with ALL of your party members. Everyone will receive the same basic package of items, including anything I'm sure you'll sneak in past me, and the first three teams to finish will win a Perfect Apple each."

A whole new ripple of excitement went through the group as Oars waved around three of the wonderful, wonderful, fruits.

"Okay." He put the apples away, to mass disappointment. Even the smell was intoxicating. "Get yourself together, remember each member needs to add at least one new type to the group. Once you're ready, we'll trek to the woods."

Immediately the assembled pokémon began sorting themselves based on friendships and acquaintances first. With Oryan and Xavier on the edge, they weren't approached at first, and in an uncharacteristic display of boldness, Oryan asked Alex to join their group."

"Sure." When the words left his mouth, Alex nearly visibly flinched. It was a reflex, being polite, with the addition that he did like Oryan it was easy. Then he remembered Xavier was there.

"Great!"

Any attempts at backtracking disappeared when it was clear just how happy Oryan was about the idea, his exuberance even diluting Xavier's death glare to a distrustful glance.

"Okay, that makes us a Ghost, a Psychic and a Fighting and Steel group. Who else could we add...?"

"Fire," Oars said, appearing before them suddenly and flinging a small form down at their feet. "That's what."

It was a rather familiar magby.

"Roger?" Oryan spluttered, not that the magby was much better. Stuttering while frozen was not a good combination to attempt a denial. "No."

"Tough," Oars said, causing Oryan to freeze up not unlike Roger. "He's the only one without a group, and your group still needs one more pokémon. Right?"

Oryan spluttered, but couldn't form words. Roger gaped, he couldn't even begin to form a splutter. A grin stretched over Xavier's face while Alex looked on in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Oars asked, unfreezing both Oryan and Roger and causing them to snap to attention.

"NO SIR!"

"Good." The old emboar turned to walk to the front of the group, but paused. "I do not know the specifics behind your issues with each other, and I don't want to know, but few things resolve them better than a dungeon. Either you all win this, or none of you win this." He crossed a cursory eye over Xavier as well, but the banette stared back impassively.

Snorting, Old Oars stomped off and began leading the pokémon to their newest dungeon challenge.

It took them only an hour and a half to reach the entrance to the Misty Woods. Even stopping to return to form a crowd, each pokémon could feel the warp of the dungeon. From a cursory glance it looked like nothing more than an entrance to a woods, a perpetually misty woods, but nothing to imply something maddening. As that's what it was, madness.

Any pokémon that lingered in a dungeon too long would be driven feral by whatever had twisted the land in the first place, and sometimes knocking them out wasn't enough to snap them out of it. Most pokémon were something close to a lost cause; having spent so long in the dungeons, perhaps having lived there when the land was normal, that even dragging them out of the dungeon wouldn't help. Sometimes that was the way to go, but most pokémon would run off once they realised you could, and would, fight them off.

A fair few dungeons around Telles Town were 'ranked' as particularly dangerous ones. All dungeons were dangerous after all, you never know what may find you in there, but some were worse. Either the warp that had twisted the land was stronger, or more powerful pokémon had been driven mad by it.

Misty Woods was not one of the particularly dangerous dungeons. Old Oars was a believer in tough love, but he wasn't sadistic, or senile. But it was one of the more rumoured dungeons in the area. It was widely known that the Misty Woods would always maintain some kind of marked path, although the path could lead to dead ends, or disappear and reappear in random areas, staying on the path was usually relatively safe.

Straying far off the path, however, that was where the rumours really got wild. Beckoning lights, voices of loved ones, visions of things that could have been, but were missed by inches, were all spoken of and all led to your supposed end.

When no one could prove to have returned from the strayed way, it was difficult to tell what may be true.

The rumours were on everyone's minds, however, and were not eased with what Oars said next.

"In each of your treasure bags is an Escape Orb. All members need to be touching the Orb to return to this spot." The emboar marked a spot on the ground, just to demonstrate. "All need to be touching it. This cannot be overstated. If anyone returns because they were spooked by a noise without their teammates, will have hell to pay. Use it only if you must, if you cannot go any further. Stick together, help each other, and do not stray from the path. Find the path together if you must, but remember that the path is never too far away. Alright, I'll see you all when you get back."

With Oars' speech done, the assembled groups began to cautiously make their way into the dungeon.

Oryan, Xavier, Alex and Roger entered third, Xavier pausing to grab something that laid slightly off the path, with each team having entered a minute after the previous. Alex glanced to Xavier, noticing he had grabbed something, and wondered if he should say anything; he was the bag-holder for their group, but decided against asking.

The Misty Woods' name was apt. It was misty, there were a lot of trees around.

A dirt track seemed to be their path, winding and twisting. The mist hung around them like another companion, pressing on their shoulders, senses, urging them onwards.

No one was quite sure who was the leader. Xavier had strode forward first, but at some point Roger ended up in front of him, only to reach a dead-end and the one at the back, Alex, led them back.

Oryan slipped to the front by means he could not fathom, and jumped at every sound of the woods. Which was a considerable amount.

Xavier took the lead again, striding forward quickly, but as one of the shortest in the group he couldn't outpace Alex and Roger and the four went onwards in tense silence.

"So..." Alex began, trying to break the massively uncomfortably dim that had befallen the four of them. He got a interested glance from Oryan, and desperate expression from Roger, and nothing from Xavier. The nothing bothered him more than it should and he found his words fading away, as if they were mist.

Even Oryan was finding the silence unpalatable and found he had to make some noise, if just to scare away the mist fogging his brain. "So this is crazy right? The four of us, all together."

Roger tried hiding behind Alex, who tried to coax Oryan into continuing so the silence wouldn't return.

"Oh yeah," Xavier added his voice to the mix, somehow making the feeling the dungeon was giving them worse with his tone. "Crazy. Any of you been in this dungeon before?"

Roger rapidly shook his head, not that Xavier could see him, and Alex shook his head a lot less quick. Oryan answered for the three of them. "No..."

"I have," Xavier continued, like he was the only one there. "Years and years and years ago. Before Telles Town was so much as a thought in some future pokémon's plans. I woke up here, cold and confused, hungry, ravenous. Angry for reasons I did not understand. Vengeful for a slight I didn't even remember. There wasn't as much mist here then, and when I woke up the mist decreased just a little bit..."

"Uh... Xavier?" Oryan squeaked, he really didn't like the tone the banette was using, nor the distant horror he was implying.

"So much mist now," Xavier continued, headless of Oryan's repeating of his name. "So many lives. You can feel it, can you not?" He still wasn't turning to face them, Roger was shivering and holding his shoulders, Alex's eyes flitted back and forth but he could not figure out what to focus on, only Oryan still had the will to try and reach Xavier. "I wonder what would happen... if you left a doll in here? A curious question, is it not?"

"Xavier," Oryan's voice was a whisper, a paw stretched out but not quite far enough to reach the utterly terrifying banette.

 **"So? What did you think of that?"**

Suddenly, Xavier twisted around to face them and all three jumped, Alex fell over while Roger screamed. Oryan squeezed his eyes shut, almost relaxing into fainting.

"...Pffhahahahahahah!"

Only to snap his eyes back open to stare incredulously at the cackling banette in front of him. Xavier was laughing so hard he fell onto his stomach and pounded the soft grass with his fists. "The looks on all of your faces!"

"W-what?" Roger squeaked, not sure if it was time to fall unconscious and be eaten by the mist yet.

Oryan slowly unlocked his muscles, having frozen up completely, but the fires of rage helped thaw him out and he grabbed Xavier to throttle him. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He demanded, shaking the still-laughing banette.

It took Xavier a few more minutes to calm down, but once he did he explained. "A new rumour to start, of course. What? Did you think I was serious or something? Pfff."

Oryan's glare of stone, pain and no-sex caused Xavier to reign the chuckles in and the banette composed himself. "That's this places thing, right? Stories, rumours, to make it seem spookier than it really is."

"Th-then." Alex paused to clear his throat. "Then what is this strange feeling the mist gives off?"

"That's me," Xavier replied and flapped his arms. "Spooooky Ghooost poooweeers, oooooh."

"Are you sure you aren't really a misdreavus?" Roger snapped, before clamming up.

"Well." Xavier shrugged. "It was either that or a banette, and being a banette is much more enjoyable. Although." He let his zipper open up and taste the emotions in the air for a moment. "You all do taste wonderful, probably have all the Ghosts in the next few sections of forest zoning in on us."

"Xavier!" Oryan snapped, pulling focus away from the potential death and more death approaching and instead focusing on the rage. "That was so... just... ah!"

"Ah is exactly right my smiley Oryally. Exactly right."

Oryan took this as a chance to scream internally. Once the screaming was done he sent a murderous, and a little betrayed, glare at Xavier. "You promised you'd behave."

"Oh... don't look at me like that," Xavier groaned, trying to shield his eyes. "It makes me feel guilty, and then worse."

"Well good! You don't break promises."

Xavier groaned, trying to stop the words, but he just couldn't. "Well technically, technically, I never said anything. You just told me to behave."

"If I brought you on this trip!" Oryan snapped, a few decibels away from shouting. "Since you came, that is implicit agreement regardless of if you said anything or NOT!"

"Oh," Xavier blinked, he really didn't think the joke would upset Oryan. "I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough mister!" Oryan snarled, pointing a deadly paw in Xavier's face. "You're going to have to actually apolog... wait." Oryan blinked rapidly as Xavier's words sunk in. "Did you just say sorry?"

"Yeah?" Xavier wasn't sure the last time he'd ever felt this nervous, or at all.

"I... uh... oh." And like that, all of Oryan's fury deflated like a balloon. "I can't believe you apologised."

Alex and Roger exchanged a glance, they didn't understand anymore than the rather befuddled banette did.

"You've never actually done that before," Oryan said through numb lips. "Ever. That's actually the thing you didn't say when we had that first argument, over... well, you remember."

"I didn't apologise?" Xavier blinked, thinking it over. "Huh. I never did. Sorry about that, I have no idea why. Why did you take me out then? If I didn't say it?"

Oryan shrugged. "I came to the decision that you'd never say it. You didn't seem... aware that it was an issue."

"You're right, I didn't," Xavier admitted. "But you've taught me well. I'm honestly a bit surprised myself, jeez... I was a bit of a mudbray's ass. And I didn't mean to scare you... that bad."

"Well... alright. I'm sorry for getting so upset, if you were just playing around." Oryan turned to the other two, who had thankfully relaxed now. "It's cool?"

"Y-yeah," came Roger's nasally voice.

"Of course," was Alex's much smoother baritone.

"Alright. We should probably hurry up now, this has probably set us way behind the other teams and we need to catch up!"

The others nodded and Xavier patted Oryan on the shoulder. "Well lead on then."

All at once, his confidence faded. "Huh?"

"You seem to be good at taking charge," Alex said, supporting the idea. "And you're definitely good at it, you should lead."

"Oh." Oryan scuffed the ground with a foot. "If you're sure?"

"Yes." Was Xavier's and Alex's voice at once. Oryan smiled and nodded, turning to march onwards, Xavier took his distraction as a moment to give Alex a dark look before trotting off to walk besides the grumpig.

Alex sighed as Roger came out from behind him. "We should probably hurry up," he urged and the lucario quickly picked up the pace. If nothing else, Xavier was right. They would have an excellent rumour to scare the others with.

Now if only Xavier would stop giving off that 'spooky ghost power' because he could still feel the wrongness of the mist, everywhere.

* * *

Oryan shivered.

It wasn't because it was cold, even though it was cold, or that the mist creeped him out, it still did, his brief shake was more to do with the prickling sensation on his neck. It felt like something dangerous was brewing behind him, but every time he glanced behind Xavier was fine, Alex was looking mostly fine, and Roger was not looking fine. All the same.

He turned back to continue leading, giving Xavier the chance to return to the miming of actions best not spoken of. He capped them all off with a silent guffaw and a not-quite slap of the knees, to reassure his two... companions didn't decide to run off screaming.

"How far have we gone?" Roger asked, with Alex around and Oryan seemingly able to hold Xavier in check, he was growing slightly less absolutely petrified in terror and a more relaxed, screaming-bloody-murder terrified. It didn't seem like much of an improvement, but at least now he could bring himself to do what he loved: talk.

"Who knows?" Xavier murmured teasingly, shutting up when Oryan turned a dour look on him.

"Behave. I'd say we've been in this dungeon for nearly two hours."

"I'm exhausted," Roger whined, wanting to slump on the ground, not that he would with Xavier there. "Can't we take a break?"

"Maybe we should," Alex, the voice of reason, and best buffer between Xavier spoke up and Roger nearly wanted to kiss the lucario. "We have made quite a lot of distance."

"But is it far enough?" Xavier interjected, smoothly floating to Oryan's side. "We can always go further."

Oryan thought in silence, the group still plodding along, he saw something coming up and decided that this would be a good place to answer. "Oh gosh yes, let's stop and rest for a bit."

Oryan slumped onto his stomach and yawned, Roger and even Alex joining him on the ground in seconds. Xavier decided to let that victory go, as Oryan was looking far too cute and tired and he was panting for breath a lot.

Oh.

Xavier quickly grabbed a hold of himself before he did anything to embarrass Oryan, he was sure Oryan still was a little upset over the story and didn't want to bring back the rage. Although him all red, huffing and puffing.

 _"Do I have to Shadow Claw my eye again?"_ Xavier growled to himself. _"I am far better than this. I can control myself. I can control myself. Even with Oryan on his belly, tail twitching, flushed and panting-"_

Xavier was spared from possibly physical, mental and possibly emotional agony by being put through merely physical agony.

An absol burst out of the mists that fogged up the area off the path with a sudden shrieking howl, head-scythe brimming with Dark type energy that slashed right through Xavier's side. Due to him jumping in the way of its target, Oryan.

Oryan gave a shriek when he saw the absol coming for him but he was prone and couldn't so much as try to dodge. He couldn't close his eyes though, body freezing up and forcing him to watch as Xavier moved faster than he had ever seen, and blocked the attack with his own body.

A low, strangled scream tore itself out of the grumpig's throat as the banette fell back, falling on top of him.

Alex reacted next, slamming into the maddened absol with a Force Palm of tremendous power, a loud crack echoed through the clearing before the burst of energy blasted the absol off its feet.

It crashed against a tree and rolled a few times, laying still.

For a moment.

The attack, while strong, only managed to daze the absol and it came roaring back with a vengeance.

Alex snarled and ran forward himself, generating a glowing blue bone out of aura and parrying the absol's slashes with his Bone Rush. The generated bone began to crack quickly, however, and Alex could only block twice more before it shattered into nothing.

The absol bared its fangs and leaped for Alex's throat, only to receive a Flame Burst to the face.

Falling back with a howl, Roger shot another blast of flame at it and laughed. "How do you like THAT?" The absol batted its face free of flames and snarled, even more incensed and Roger's bravado faded. "Um... sorry?"

"Get BACK!" Alex cried, knocking Roger to the side with his new Bone Rush, and met the absol head-on again. This time he tried to go on the offensive, and managed to knock the absol back several feet. Tiring of this, the absol slashed upwards with obscene strength and cleaved right through the Bone Rush, Alex not being skilled enough to hold the two smaller bones together and they faded.

The absol leaped for his throat again, and missed.

Alex had jerked back, unbidden, and was flung out of reach of all the sharp and pointy death bits of the absol.

Oryan stood, breathing hard and eyes glowing as he released the Psychic on Alex. "Everyone close you eyes!" He shouted before closing his and focusing on the pearls on his head.

Alex leaped forward, not following Oryan's cry, and tried to tackle him out of the way of the very hungry absol that had gone for him in the first place. Roger, however, knew what Oryan was going to do, from experience, and covered his face.

Oryan shouted out-loud as a blinding burst of light lit up the entire area like a flare. Alex and the absol caught a direct dose of utter brightness as Alex reached Oryan and tackled him out of the way.

The absol screeched in pain and slashed and swiped, missing Oryan solely due to Alex's tackle, and the two landed off the path.

Oryan was still glowing, but not as brightly, his eyes had snapped open upon landing, thinking the absol had indeed gotten him. He thrashed and knocked the reeling Alex off, the lucario clutching his face as the brightness was too much.

Roger lowered his own hands and saw his chance, breathing up a great gout of flame he blasted the absol three times before it finally had enough and ran off, bumping into trees and plants in its blind haste to escape.

"XAVIER!" Oryan was by the banette's side right as he was sure the absol had fled, Roger kneeling by Alex's side and reassuring the lucario the matter was handled.

There was a deep gash in Xavier's side, but no blood was coming out. There was a wispy something drifting out, but there wasn't even any stuffing inside Xavier. All Oryan could see was darkness.

"Xavier?" Oryan tried again, he didn't like the normally peppy banette lying so still and silent. "Please don't do this."

He grabbed Xavier by the shoulders and gave him a light shake, the banette's head flopping side to side.

"Oof," Xavier groaned and Oryan gasped, before shaking his harder. "Hey, hey. Stop, I'm awake." The banette did open his eyes and lift a hand to grab at Oryan's. The grumpig gave a weak chuckle.

"Are you alright?"

"Well I didn't make a 'I don't wanna get up for school' joke, so not the best. But I'm alright. Might need some mouth-to-mouth later though."

"For resuscitation?" Alex groaned, stepping carefully and blinking a lot.

"No... why?"

Oryan chuckled again, this one more real. "Well if you're making those kinds of jokes, you probably will be alright." He turned his gaze from the injured banette to the half-blind lucario and the magby that was supporting him. "You saved me. No." He looked to Xavier, and then to Roger. "All of you did."

Roger preened, Xavier muttered something possibly lewd and offensive, Alex deflected. "Xavier saved you, and Roger beat that absol off. I just distracted it for a bit."

"If you didn't tackle me, it would have gotten me," Oryan pointed out.

While Alex scuffed the, what he hoped was, ground, Oryan turned his sight on Roger. "You trusted me to cover your face when I used Flash?"

Roger shrugged, trying not to look directly at anyone. "W-well. You've used it before... on me... I figured it'd do something, and if not it'd be better if I could see. Right?"

"Thanks."

"Hey... alright," Roger conceded.

"So. Shall we continue?" Xavier asked, leaning against Oryan.

"What?" Oryan gasped, aghast. "No! You're injured, you're... injured?" He was looking at Xavier's side. His completely uninjured, totally fine side. He checked the other one to be sure, and then touched it to be certain. "Huh. That's neat."

"Neat is your response to my amazing regenerative abilities?" Xavier pouted and crossed his arms. Roger laughed, nervously, but Alex didn't. He still couldn't see clearly, and using aura to see wasn't fun when Xavier was around.

"Also how?"

"The perks of being awesome." Xavier shrugged. "Anyway, let's go!"

Xavier led them now, Oryan following with a bemused frown with Roger leading Alex along, walking up to the split in the paths up ahead. Xavier's career as a full-party-leader lasted nearly an entire minute. But the howls of what sounded like every canine and vaguely-canine pokémon in the forest caused the group to sprint into a panic.

The absol reappeared, leading a five-member-strong pack of houndoom and their prey was the four pokémon of this practice-exploratory group. With that many Dark pokémon, Xavier knew that even without being sucker-slashed and taken out for a minute he didn't stand the best chance, and Oryan even less. Alex was able to deter them with Fighting type attacks, but the houndoom breathed fire and forced him to run too.

Sprinting as quickly as they could, Xavier grabbed the taller Oryan in his strong grip and picked up the pace, taking the left path. Alex grabbed Roger and ran half-blind, taking the right path.

"USE THE ESCAPE ORB AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Oryan cried, voice whipping as he disappeared. Alex had been the official bag holder.

The chasers hesitated a moment before a bark from the absol split them into two groups as well. The absol and two houndoom following Xavier and Oryan, the other three houndoom tracking Alex and Roger.

* * *

"How far have been gone?" Oryan whispered, shivering up against Xavier.

"Shhh..." Xavier rubbed Oryan's shoulder, trying to calm him. "You're going to have to put up that smell-guard Safeguard you did in the restaurant, or they are going to smell us."

Oryan closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, focusing everything he had into the smell-guard he had managed at what seemed like forever ago. He could really only feel Xavier's hand on his shoulder, however. "Could you drop your hand?" He asked, the banette quickly following. "Thanks." With the Ghost type aura not physically touching him, Oryan was able to throw up his smell-guard.

"There!" He cheered, quietly. "Sorry." Quickly turning, he gave Xavier a kiss on the forehead. "I can hardly focus when I've got you there."

Xavier smiled. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Good." Oryan nodded, putting their heads together. "It was meant as one."

They stood together silently, waiting for their chasers to come by. On Oryan's side, he was simply hoping his smell-guard was strong enough and they'd wander back into the dungeon. Xavier, however, had other plans.

He couldn't say them out loud in fear he'd be overheard, Oryan couldn't stop sound after all.

If only his inner aspect didn't choose now to roil up.

Xavier took a deep, meaningless breath, trying to quell the desire. _"For once I'm the one saying it. This is NOT the time."_

It didn't listen. It would never listen to _him_.

Oryan made a small eep when he felt the cold and smooth texture of Xavier's tongue touch his neck, as the banette's hands snuck around his sides and held him in a gentle hug.

"Xavier?" He whispered, before a light moan escaped his mouth.

"Shh..." the banette crooned, tongue tasting further. Oryan made another sound, so Xavier moved a hand up and over the grumpig's mouth. "We have to be quiet."

The part of him that still held sense forced him to lower the hand, Oryan needed to tell him to stop, but he couldn't stop the hand from roaming down to the grumpig's crouch.

Oryan made another sound and Xavier rumbled a low sound from his chest, he enjoyed Oryan's sound, but not now. "Oryan," he moaned, pressing his body up against the grumpig's rump and grinding there. "Tell me to stoo." The word cut itself off as Oryan began to grind back against him. "T...tell me... t-tell... tell..."

"Don't stop," the grumpig murmured, so light nothing should have heard him, but Xavier did.

The banette shuddered, body pressing harder against Oryan's as his cock hardened. He tried to pull back, but Oryan pressed in. "Just... make it quick."

Xavier's already frayed sense of control, snapped.

"Haah..." Oryan sighed as he felt Xavier stiffen behind him, member poking out and pressing underneath his tail. "A baaad, influence..." he moaned as he felt the banette begin to push into him. "So... good."

Despite the pairs general dynamic, it was more common for Oryan to be penetrating Xavier, then the other way around. The sensation was always so much more intense for Oryan than it was for Xavier, so they saved it for special times.

This was not one of those times, but Oryan couldn't help himself anyway.

Getting attacked, nearly being killed by the absol, Xavier taking the hit for him. Oryan didn't know what to say after they had driven the crazed pokémon off the first time, kneeling by Xavier knowing that the banette had leaped in front of the attack. Considering how badly it cut Xavier up, Oryan had no doubt that the absol would have killed him had it connected.

Knowing the Xavier cared that much, filled Oryan with all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings even he was embarrassed to feel. And with Xavier being affected by his inner aspect, Oryan knew that he could begin to show how much Xavier meant to him.

It was dangerous, the absol and houndoom may not be able to smell them but they could still hear them, or even stumble across them. The danger just made him more aroused. A Ghost pokémon behind him, Dark pokémon tracking them down in a forest filled with Bug pokémon. It was a Psychic pokémon's worst fear, it was nothing he should have even gone into, but despite that. Despite that, the thrill made Oryan feel more alive.

Xavier's arms tightened around his chest as the banette shuddered, cock fully sheathed in Oryan now, and Xavier could feel Oryan's heart hammering away. One hand shifted slightly, to hold itself over his lovers heart so he could feel it and be assured Oryan was still alive.

As Xavier began to pull out for the first round, Oryan pulled his own arms ups to lay over Xavier's, feeling the strange mix of soft plush and hard cock. He gasped, moaned and grunted as Xavier began thrusting hard and fast right from the get go. There was urgency in the banette's actions, beyond the fact that they were being hunted.

Xavier could scarcely control himself, the last time Oryan had let him go anywhere while he was affected by his quality, he had been possessing Oryan. It was wonderful to feel exactly what Oryan was feeling, but this was different in an entirely new way. He could feel the living flesh of the grumpig spread to accommodate his cock and clench around it as he pulled back, slamming right back in and causing a audible rustle of cloth on skin.

Oryan moved his hands, leaving Xavier's cold again as they sneaked behind him. He grabbed Xavier's hips with surprising strength, and eased him in slower. "There..." he sighed, feeling Xavier grind against him. "We gotta be quiet."

Xavier laughed softly, Oryan saying his own words right back at him, and complied, moving quieter.

Oryan felt Xavier ease into him softly and gave a light moan of thanks, shifting his hands from the banette's hips to his sides, plying the soft yet strong form the Ghost pokémon was.

One of Xavier's hands remained over Oryan's heart, it was still thumping away strongly but less urgent than before, and let the other one drift along. Feeling the grumpig's fur and skin, the living heat and natural form. He thrusted in sharper and delighted in the soft sounds Oryan made, cooing, gasping and moaning, fighting every moment to not yell out in ecstasy and have their moment ruined by others.

Oryan retracted one of his hands to grip at the hand that was moving all along his belly, teasing and feeling every inch of him. Xavier often did so, just touched him. Not even only during their mating, the banette was fascinated with every inch of him and sought to know everything by simple touch.

Oryan enjoyed Xavier's ministrations, but there was one part of him that ached too much to not be attended too. The grumpig felt, rather than heard, Xavier chuckle as he pulled his hand down to his twitching member. The banette trailed just one finger along the tip of his cock and felt Oryan's whole body shiver; a needy moan made his decision for him and Xavier quickly gripped Oryan's throbbing flesh, pumping it at an even pace.

The hand still gripping Xavier's side suddenly gripped down in a vice-hold. It hurt in a small way, small enough that to Xavier it was pleasurable and he rumbled into the crook of Oryan's neck, pressing his mouth against the vulnerable neck of the Psychic type.

Xavier's zipper opened and his tongue slithered up, lapping along the skin of the living pokémon. The sheer energy of the banette's tongue prickled against the Psychic Oryan, sending cold shivers all down his spine and sent his heart racing.

Lost in a dangerous dungeon, Dark types coming for him and an even more dangerous Ghost literally inside him, Oryan knew that by any rights, by any sense of sanity he should be afraid. Xavier's zipper mouth opened fully and his tentacles came out to play, tickling along his spine, two drifting up his head and playing around with his ears. Xavier's grip on Oryan tightened and he pulled the grumpig against him, grinding himself against Oryan's gripping walls.

Oryan panted for breath, the sensations of everything were interfering with his Psychic control, frazzling his thoughts, making it difficult to focus on anything more than the power behind him. One of Xavier's tentacles slid across his face, tickled his nose, and found his open mouth. Oryan latched onto it, sucking it in, happy for something to ground himself with.

Xavier shuddered, and didn't stop. His hands snaked around the grumpig's belly and held him in his cool grip. He was saying something, but if it was words than Oryan couldn't understand him.

"%##$ ^&!" Xavier gurgled before the strength the banette was exhibiting, restraining his power to refrain from hurting Oryan, broke. He pushed forward, and didn't stop pushing. Oryan, not prepared to be moving, found his feet just dragging against the ground, Xavier's cloth-iron grip was holding him up anyway. They reached a tree and Oryan braced himself against it.

He felt Xavier pull back once, a ghostly shudder wracking his body, before Xavier slammed forward. He had moved his hands from Oryan to the tree and his grip began to crack the tree, Oryan squealed as Xavier pounded him, everything lighting his brain up in waves of pleasure. Oryan's mind reached out, not wanting to contain this much sensation only to itself, and touched Xavier's.

For a brief moment, it seemed as if the world had stopped. Each could feel everything from the other. Xavier's strength faded as he crashed against Oryan as Oryan's own power waned, it had been only for a moment but a moment was more than enough. Xavier could only make a weak noise as he felt part of his very essence spill from his cock in waves of pleasure, Oryan couldn't make any sound at all, painting the tree white from his waist down.

The two breathed together, simply feeling, before everything went black.

Oryan regained consciousness first.

It was like descending from a cloud, then falling the last hundred meters. His body ached, but ached in a wonderful way. He felt around as his vision began to return, feeling Xavier beneath him. The memories returned and he yelped, standing right up and rousing Xavier straight back into battle-mode.

"Where's the enemy?" He asked, head snapping to and fro in search of the attacker.

"No one," Oryan moaned, feeling his head ache from the Ghost-energy overload. Psychic's were vulnerable to Ghost's for a reason. "I just realised we fell asleep even with enemy's looking for us."

"Fell...? Huh." Even Xavier seemed perturbed at that. "Wow. Never knocked myself out with my skills." His slight frown quirked into a smirk and he waggled his eyes at Oryan, who was unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah... that was pretty... something." A blush adorned Oryan's face as his bashfulness returned. "Ah jeez, I'm covered in stuff. We need to wash off!"

"We may need to wait for that," Xavier said, smirk fading to a concentrated glare, looking off to the side.

"What?" Oryan asked, distracted in his musings for cleanliness.

"Your Safeguard broke," Xavier explained, trying not to focus on Oryan and his mess. "And we've been out for who knows how long. Long enough I suppose, I can feel a trio of pokémon coming, and they only have anger and hunger on their minds."

"What do we do?" Oryan squeaked, scampering to Xavier's side.

"We wait."

* * *

The snapping of twigs and rustle of leaves sounded to the pair like a trio of loudred screaming their heads off. Xavier tensed somehow even harder than Oryan and the grumpig felt a bead of nervousness settle in his gut. _"Xavier's nervous?"_ He thought, before screaming internally. _"They're going to make bacon out of me!"_

Mindless to Oryan's inner panic, Xavier got ready and released the innermost aspect of himself.

"Run," Xavier whispered, his voice reaching only Oryan's ears.

The grumpig barely had time to register that the banette had said anything to begin with, before Xavier had burst into a crackling, purplish smog. With only the barest outline of Xavier still visible, it turned to Oryan and spoke in a distorted, crackling roar. "R **u** _n **!**_ "

Oryan ran.

The absol and two houndoom, however, did not have time to run.

Oryan's breath came quick as he ran through the undergrowth, branches slapping him in the face and vines nearly tripping him every ten steps. All he could think of was Xavier and the form he must have taken to even the odds, being three Dark types against one Ghost pokémon.

The thick plant-life cleared and Oryan paused in an empty patch to catch his breath. Once he had breathed enough to think again, he looked around; there was a trail leading backwards, and one leading forwards.

 _"I'm back on the trail!"_ Oryan thought and felt a great relief. Once he breathed easier, he remembered Xavier was well and truly not on the trail and panicked all over again.

"Okay, okay," Oryan spoke out loud, if just to hear a familiar voice. "Think. You have no items. You have no allies. You have a very severe type disadvantage. You have no idea where in a dangerous dungeon you are. You do not know where your allies are. You do not even know where the last mon you know is, after running away. Okay... why am I trying to NOT panic again?"

He spent a cathartic moment hyperventilating, pacing a hole in the ground, trying not to scream out loud and internally screaming. It was all things that reminded him of times before he met Xavier, and calming in a warped sense.

Burying his face into his paws, Oryan tried to find the rock of stability to anchor himself to in the miasma of madness. There. That was it. "Alex," Oryan whispered, pulling his head up. "And Roger too, I guess. I have to find them."

Oryan was not stupid, he knew that if he came running back after Xavier had told him to run he'd be useless at best and a distraction for Xavier at worst. Ergo, he needed to think tactically. And right now, finding his allies was the best bet.

He spent a moment thinking of a way to mark this spot so he'd no where to enter to find Xavier, but noticed the hole he had dug when pacing and decided it was good enough.

Finding Alex and Roger was easier than Oryan had feared, yet still in highly unfavorable circumstances. He simply followed the sounds of fiery battle.

The three houndoom had cornered Alex and Roger in a dead end, an area so thick with trees even trying to burn their way through was useless.

Due to the houndoom's Flash Fire, Roger could scarcely do much of anything, relying only on Scratch when they charged him. Alex was doing most of the work, his Fighting type attacks capable of inflicting massive damage. The houndoom had judged him as the greater threat, however, and were battering the lucario with Fire type moves, giving him everything he dealt to them threefold.

"Look away!" Oryan yelled, charging behind the houndoom, gem beginning to brighten. Roger and Alex covered their faces immediately as the houndoom looked back in confusion. Oryan gave a powerful flash and blinded the three. "Alex, NOW!"

Alex, who's vision was still a little spotty from earlier, brought a brutal Bone Rush attack down on all three houndoom, knocking the staggering canines out.

"Oryan, you're alright!" Alex cheered, rushing past the down enemies.

"You saved us," Roger said. "Again. Thanks."

"No time to talk!" Oryan panted, energy still rushing through his veins. "Xavier. In trouble. We have to help." He ran off, leaving the two in the dust before they began to move. "QUICK!"

The two, being tired and injured, had some difficulty in keeping pace with a hyperactive Oryan but they managed and Oryan found the area he marked. They paused, catching their breath, and Roger spoke. "Where did you say Xavier was?"

Oryan gasped for breath. "In... hhh... there." He pointed, right off the track and back into the terrifying wilds.

"You can't be serious." Roger deadpanned, glancing to the Treasure Bag. "We've got an Escape Orb."

"Which we'll use once we save Xavier." Oryan's tone gave no room for argument. "Alright?"

"...Fine."

They set off, Oryan leading the way again, not that he had too. The sounds of battle were clear as the mist that surrounded them.

"Ready?" Oryan asked, tensing as they all approached some unpleasantly gruesome sounds.

"No," Alex replied. "But yes."

"One," Roger began.

"Two," Alex continued.

"GO!" Oryan yelled and they burst onto the scene of utter carnage.

Only a torn-to-ribbons banette and bleeding and roaring absol were left. There were no trace of the houndoom.

Xavier had withstood innumerable strikes of Dark energy to his form from the absol, slashing the threads that contained his essence and releasing more and more of his roiling power. The absol was worse off, having taken numerous strikes from Xavier's claws and slashes from hardened Ghost energy, part of its horn had been cut off but it was still fighting.

Alex and Roger leaped forward, sending a Flamethrower into the absol's side before Alex's Bone Rush slammed right into its temple. The absol skidded to the side and finally fell unconscious.

Xavier turned on them.

An unearthly howling sound was all the sound Xavier could make and he stepped forward, raising a shattered claw.

"Xavier!"

Only to freeze when Oryan ran forward, wrapping his arms around the banette. "I've got you, I've got you." Xavier shuddered and lowered his claws. "Escape Orb, NOW!"

They finally escaped the dungeon.

* * *

"This is for you," a heavily stitched Xavier said to Oryan, passing along some sort of band. "I found some sort of material in the Misty Woods, right near the start, thought I could make something neat for you out of it."

It had been three days since the excursion into the Misty Woods. Every team besides theirs had made it to the end, at the same time none of the other teams had faced anything even remotely close to what they had fought.

Arriving back with Xavier, nearly torn to ribbons, had been cause of considerable alarm. Old Oars was unflappable and was able to bring a cool head to get Xavier the help he needed, getting him stable by bringing him to Healer Sis and sending a few pokemon out to gather Liela, a leavanny to stitch the banette back up along with the materials she needed.

The outcome was a patchwork that Xavier was not the happiest with, he called himself a quilt when with Oryan, but it had saved his soul from detaching completely and disappearing. He was thankful for that at least.

Alex and Roger had hovered over them both for days, nothing quite like fighting for your life to bond over, they still promised to come around every day to check up on Xavier and make sure Oryan was eating.

Xavier had been left unable to move much, soul getting used to all the new threads that made up its container now, but he was able to at least move his mouth to talk. Once he regained use of his hands, he had Liela give him a few tips on how to turn material into useful things and had made a band for Oryan. The material was nice and stretchy and was pleasing even to Xavier's feel, a little tingly even.

He hoped Oryan would like it.

"For me?" Oryan asked, slowly reaching out to take the offered object. "You made this?" He asked, admiring the feel of the fabric.

"It was nothing," Xavier insisted, averting his eyes so he didn't have to see all the shame and disgust.

"Thank you, so much."

Xavier frowned, the words were good but the sound was tearful. Looking over, Oryan was tearing up. "Oh no!" Xavier gasped, trying to reach out and snatch it back. "It was terrible, I'm so sorry."

He managed to hoist himself forward, only to slam mouth first into Oryan. The grumpig grabbed Xavier to hold him steady and gave him a deep kiss. "I love it," he said, wiping his eyes. "Nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really?" Xavier asked. "The nicest? Are you sure."

"Yes!" Oryan insisted, shielding the band from Xavier's hands. "Thank you so much. Now... where does this go?" Oryan tested the elasticity of the band and found it stretched an impressive distance. With a small smirk on his lips he bent his head and slipped it around his neck. "There," he said, proud as punch. "This is where it goes."

"It looks good," Xavier said, unbidden. "Really good." There was something about the band, now a collar, that he liked.

"Oh yeah?" Oryan grinned, before the grin deepened into something... more. "How much?"

Xavier's eyes widened slightly as Oryan toyed with the collar, tickling a paw along the rim. "How's this look?"

Xavier found that words were failing him. Oryan had flirted with him before, never quite so brazenly.

Falling onto his knees, Oryan crept closer. "You know, I don't think I've ever told you how sexy you are." A paw trailed along part of Xavier's body, the fabric that was still original. "How strong you are." His paw squeezed down on Xavier's arm for a moment before trailing south. "How you make me scream." All the while, Oryan's mouth was drifting closer to Xavier's. "I think I better change that now."

"I...?" Xavier managed before Oryan was upon him.

Oryan's paws were going everywhere, feeling everywhere, getting into everywhere. Even the new threads, Oryan's tender touch drifted over them and Xavier could feel it all.

Excited, he pressed back, deepening their kiss and roaming his own hands over Oryan. Feeling with new hands, new sensations on the new parts of his body, relearning Oryan, remembering Oryan, finding new in the things he still knew and finding things he knew in the new sensations.

Oryan made a low, rumbling, sound in the back of his throat before pushing Xavier down. "Relax," he whispered against Xavier's plush lips. "Let me show you how you make me feel."

Xavier was more than happy to let Oryan do whatever he wanted and leaned back, sighing in pleasure as Oryan's sinful mouth drifted downwards.

"Oh!" Xavier had thought Oryan was going down on him, but he further down than he had expected and the strong tongue of the grumpig was probing his nethermost instead. "Ah..."

Oryan giggled as he felt Xavier tighten up in surprise before relaxing with a moan. It was almost as enjoyable for Oryan, hearing the soft sounds Xavier made, sighs, moans, there was a short moment of laughing that he'd deny later.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Oryan tugged Xavier towards him and placed his paws on opposite sides of the banette's head. Grinning, he gave a chaste kiss to the banette's forehead and pressed his groin up against Xavier. "Ready?" he whispered, receiving an eager nod as his answer.

With one paw to steady himself, Oryan grabbed his member with the other paw and guided himself into Xavier. The banette gave a hiss of pain and pleasure as the grumpig pressed into him, not slowing down as he knew Xavier enjoyed the minor pain.

Oryan gave a pleased hum as he felt Xavier clench around him; flushed and grinning he slammed his hips forward and sheathed himself completely in the patchwork banette.

One of Xavier's hands came whipping out and slid down Oryan's back, while he hissed in pleasure. "Yes~" Xavier crooned, feeling Oryan rock in and out of him, tempo moving faster every few thrusts. "Yes."

"Ah, Xavier..." Oryan moaned, gripping down on the banette's sides to gain better leverage to pull the banette back against his cock.

One of Xavier's legs kept thumping into Oryan's chest and he released one hand on the banette's side to grab the leg and pull it out of the way, stretching Xavier a little further.

"Fu... f-fu," Oryan moaned as he pounded into Xavier, the banette's silky walls continued to clench down on him, small spikes of chill would hit his cock at irregular intervals, only inciting the horny grumpig further.

Xavier was in heaven. His cock was fully unsheathed and bobbing with each thrust, a bead of precum dropping with each slap and wetting both his and Oryan's chests. The grumpig found his eyes meeting Xavier's and he grinned, before opening his mouth and going down on Xavier's cock, thrusting into him while he began to suck the banette off.

The sounds Xavier made began to get embarrassingly high pitched at the double treatment, warm cock and warm mouth of Oryan all around him. He began thrusting up against Oryan's mouth and down against his cock, as best he could, it felt wrong to be completely still, and Oryan enjoyed it.

Humming a silly tune he took Xavier's smooth penis into his throat, muscles swallowing around the Ghost pokémon's member, squeezing and pulling at every little bit.

Xavier, after no action for several days, couldn't handle it anymore. Both hands clawed down on Oryan's head, pressing the grumpig down and down before holding him in place. A stream of curses, platitudes and sweet-nothings poured from Xavier's mouth as his seed spurted from his cock. Oryan groaned around the cock stuffing his throat, loving how Xavier shuddered against him and how much seed was shot right into his belly.

He pulled back enough to tease at Xavier's tip, tasting the flavour the ghost had, before popping his head completely off his cock.

"Oryan..." Xavier mumbled, trying to say a couple extra words but a tightness in his throat stopped him.

Oryan pulled out, cock still twitching, before the grumpig shuffled forward. Face even more flushed than it was before, Oryan grinned down at Xavier while the Ghost types cock was cradled along his pucker. "I'm not done with you yet," he breathed and Xavier swallowed.

Cock twitching and poking up against Xavier's zipper, Oryan grabbed the banette's still-sensitive member and pressed it up against his pucker. There was a moment of resistance and a hiss from both participants, Xavier from the sensation, Oryan from the experience of being speared apart, but those sounds were drowned out by dual moans.

Xavier made a high sound, not unlike a squeal Oryan had given during their first time together, as he tensed up. Oryan let out a hard breath as he eased down, Xavier shuddering as they went. Xavier only relaxed once he was fully sheathed in Oryan, the tight walls of the grumpig gripping every part of his sensitive member but enough was not happening that he was able to compose himself.

Then Oryan started moving.

"W-wai-AH!" Xavier gasped as Oryan began to bounce up and down, giving no quarter and no chance to retain composure. Xavier reared up and clasped his hands around Oryan, hugging him as he shouted out into Oryan's belly. "Fu-Fu-FU-AH!" It was like being kept in a continuous orgasm, without the recovery period and without actually cumming.

"Yeah!" Oryan yelled. "YEAH HARDER!" He began slamming himself down more rapidly, nearly upsetting a few stitches with how enthusiastic he was getting. Xavier could barely keep up, and his face was getting repeatably slapped by Oryan's member.

"G-d-damn," Xavier hissed as his cock throbbed hard again, the pleasure that was already maddening peaked again and he nearly screamed. Oryan allowed no such hindering of his voice and did scream as he hit peak as well, cock streaming white all over Xavier's face while the banette's cock spurted its cool seed into him.

"Ah hah..." Oryan moaned, calming down and shooting a grin down at the panting Xavier. "Good?"

"Asah..." Xavier said. "Amazing." He corrected.

"Good, cause we're not done yet!"

Xavier's eyes widened as Oryan's grin grew wider, he couldn't believe that Oryan still wanted to go. This was bizarre, this was... unusual.

His eyes fell slightly down, to the collar Oryan wore. "Okay," Xavier said, trying to keep himself to just collapsing. "But I think we should take that collar off, don't want it to get dirty already do we?"

Before Oryan could protest, Xavier slipped a clawed finger under the collar and pulled it off Oryan.

The effect was immediate.

"Oh, ooh." Oryan slumped forward, to Xavier's considerable alarm. "Oh wow, that's a weird feeling."

"Crap, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, hit with the tired now though."

Xavier wrapped his arms around Oryan and rolled them over to their sides, the grumpig sighing softly as he became face to face with Xavier.

"Sorry," Xavier said, feeling more ashamed than ever before. "It was this collar, it... did things to you. Do you remember what just happened?"

"Xavier..."

"I did not have any idea it'd do that too you, I'm so sorry, I understand if you want to hit me."

"Xavier."

"I mean, you just changed, got all flirty and super horny, and what was this? This was basically-"

"Xavier!" Oryan cut him off, admonishment freezing the banette completely.

Oryan was smiling though.

"I was in full control of myself just then," he explained, to the stunned and somewhat disbelieving banette. "I did notice that I got a bit... well a lot 'horny' after putting it on, but that was all me. I thought you liked that kind of thing, you seemed too. But what was wrong?"

"Wrong?" Xavier repeated. "Wrong? You weren't acting like yourself is all, I was concerned. I love you the way you are, you don't need to change to please me."

Oryan was completely silent.

"Oryan?" Xavier asked, fearing that Oryan decided that the collar had controlled him. "Oryaooph!"

Oryan had pressed forward, pressing a kiss onto Xavier's mouth. A hand had come down and began playing with both of their members, despite the collar being removed he still felt a little aroused and Xavier did too.

They said no words, speaking was somewhat difficult with their mouths occupied, instead Oryan just pressed both of their members together and squeezed, rubbed and thrusted them together, bringing themselves to a new kind of high. Neither was buried in the other, everything was found just in the touch of the other, and as Xavier moaned and Oryan whimpered they found that it was just as good.

"I love you too," Oryan said, later, after they had caught their breaths, now being stickier than ever. "You were, you are, everything I ever wanted."

"Oh is that?" Xavier began, realising what he had said not long ago, before cracking a smile. "Good to know. Although I said it first, so I think I deserve something special." The banette's grin threatened to smile itself right off his face, and a beaming joy was bursting forward in his chest.

"I think I can think of a few things." Oryan grinned back, realising that things had never felt so the same. It was not any news to him that he loved Xavier, only except he wondered why he had never realised it before. Now that he had said it, he realised it was so obvious.

"You're cute," Xavier whispered, giving Oryan a full body hug.

"You're cuter," Oryan whispered back, wrapping his own arms around Xavier and hugging him right back.

Xavier never believed he'd be able to feel something like love. Oryan never thought he'd find someone who would love him.

Such things were in the past now, and they only had the future to look forward too.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Well. That was adorable. To me at least. I had those final words planned for a while now, I thought it was the perfect way to end this.**

 **Haha! Chekhov's Gun, if you know your tropes, you didn't expect the smell-guard from the exhibition lemon in the previous chapter to actually mean anything more than a handy way for them to get away with it. Well I planned ahead for this dungeon trip!**

 **So I'm going to take a break now that this is finished. This chapter is over 12,000 words. If you combined the previous chapter and this one there is over** **21,000 words and I'm tired. I may have gotten a little carried away. But I'll be back! The next story I'm thinking of writing involves a demonic houndoom!**


End file.
